Stage and Cast
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de Free! fueran actores y se mostrara como se la viven en las grabaciones de los episodios?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia. Todos los derechos a Kyoto Animation y Ohji Kouji.

* * *

Todo estaba listo nuevamente el Set estaba preparado, las fans que habían acampado una noche antes, incluso desde la tarde anterior también estaban listas, preparadas para el arribo de sus más amados actores, solo contaban los minutos que faltaban para aquella llegada y entonces el primer automóvil llego, aparcándose en la entrada. Todos estaban expectantes por saber quién sería el o la primera en llegar. De la entrada al Set había un muy pequeño pasillo, especialmente preparado para ese día, en el cual estarían tras unas pequeñas vallas las muy eufóricas fans. La puerta comenzó a abrirse. De ella se vio una muy bien cuidad y blanca piel, unas sandalias en los pies y una falda que se alzaba por las rodillas, entonces termino de abrirse aquella puerta y la pequeña Gou salió del auto. Con delicadeza y ayudada por el conductor se incorporo y se alineo la playera y se sacudió la falda, tomo su bolso y se lo colgó. Como toda buena celebridad saco sus gafas negras de la bolsa y se las puso, entonces sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Se escuchaba como algunas gritaban su nombre y ella saludaba contenta, después de unos metros y antes de la entrada se detuvo y dio un último saludo adentrándose al Set dejando a algunos con ganas de un autógrafo; no es que la chica fuera una diva, solo que se rumoraba que se le veía muy cansada últimamente.

Sin darles tiempo a recuperarse un segundo auto llego, ¿quién sería ahora? Durante semanas se había dicho que todo el elenco se presentaría el primer día y es por eso que varias fans se habían reunido, unas con mejor lugar que otras.

Expectantes vieron fijamente el auto negro con vidrios polarizados. El chofer fue el primero en salir para abrir la puerta del copiloto, de ella salió una desconocida, llevaba un teléfono en la mano y un folder en la otra, la mujer se incorporo y espero a que el chofer abriera la puerta. La puerta se abrió por completo y un grito eufórico no se hizo esperar, algunas comenzaron a blandir unos carteles y otras solo gritaban un nombre. El primer chico en llegar fue Rei, puntualmente como se esperaba de él, aquel día el chico vestía con una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca, con un pantalón entallado de color negro y unos zapatos, comenzó a caminar y su seguramente manager caminaba detrás de él, aquel chico comenzó a acercarse a las fans y saco una pequeña pluma de su bolsillo derecho, comenzó a recibir desde una simple hoja de papel hasta uno que otro peluche en el cual con una sonrisa firmaba, con unas más afortunadas se tomaba fotos e incluso les daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se quedo ahí durante 10 minutos y se adentro por aquella puerta.

Durante cinco minutos nadie aparecía y las fans aun seguían emocionadas por el magnífico trato del chico que fuera del set no usaba gafas. Después de esperar aquellos minutos se vio a lo lejos otro automóvil. Poco después se vio pararse y fue el mismo procedimiento, solo que dé el salió un hombre el cual se esperaba fuera otro manager. Abrieron la perta trasera y salió Miho, con una actitud seria y contenta, las chicas felices la recibieron y Miho continuó su camino hasta llegar a esa puerta.

Esperaron esta vez 10 minutos y se vio un nuevo automóvil, de el salieron dos personas por las dos puertas traseras, la conmoción fue aun mayor a las anteriores pues de ellas salieron Rin y Seijurou, se decía que fuera del Set tenían una muy buena relación amistosa y salían a comer muy a menudo. Comenzaron a caminar y fueron repartiendo autógrafos hasta llegar y perderse dentro de aquella puerta.

3 minutos más tarde llego un carro blanco, de ella salieron tres personas, los gritos fueron controlados pero no por ello menos emocionados. Nagisa llego corriendo y se adentro por la puerta para salir segundos después y decir animadamente: "olvide una pluma", las fans rieron y comenzaron a darle objetos para que firmara, Nitori y el que hasta ese momento era un desconocido repartieron saludos y fueron los primeros en entrar al set para dejar a Nagisa hacer lo suyo.

Durante cinco minutos esperaron nuevamente la llegada de algún automóvil, hasta que se asomaba por la calle un carro gris platinado, todas comenzaron a rumorar quien podría ser el siguiente, ya que solo faltaban dos personas, pero también se decía que dos personas nuevas se integrarían al elenco, y ya habían visto a la primera, por lo tanto faltaba una y aquellos dos. El carro avanzaba hasta llegar a la entrada, entonces nuevamente se detuvo y esta vez fue la manager quien salió de la puerta del conductor y fue a abrir la puerta trasera del mismo lado, las chicas atentas a quien podría ser notaron que el cabello de aquella persona era de un tono oscuro entonces pensaron que era Haruka, algunas decidieron aguardar para saber quién era en realidad ya que llevaba unas gafas negras. Camino por la parte trasera, evidentemente no era Haruka ya que aquella persona era relativamente más alta, ¿Makoto quizás? ¿Se había teñido el cabello? Avanzo hasta la entrada y como todos los demás entro al set.

Todas estaban tan atentas al desconocido que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando llego un carro negro, hasta que alguien cerró la puerta, casi azotándola, pero había sido sin querer.

Después de un segundo en silencio, todas y cada una de las Fans comenzaron a gritar y blandir sus carteles, todas pronunciando dos nombres diferentes, sí, ellos habían llegado al fin.

Después de quedarse unos segundos ahí parados, avanzaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, felices de ver a todas aquellas chicas, Makoto saludaba y firmaba todo lo que podía, ya que todas insistían en que firmara algo de ellas, algunas otras le pedían una foto también, y él no se podía negar, le agradaba complacer a sus fans. Haruka también hacia o suyo, sonreía al tomarse fotos y al firmar cosas. Los dos también recibían una que otra carta, especialmente escrita para ellos. Sin duda eran los más esperados.

* * *

Mi segundo Fic en este Fandom, mi primer AU.

**Aclaración:** La historia estará situada en Eternal Summer, digamos que serán los detrás de cámaras (?). Por ahora solo este es el prologo, para el siguiente ya daré inicio con las locuras en el Set (?).

Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Realmente no sé si alguien más ya haya escrito algo parecido, yo vago más por otros rumbos y en Fandom's en los cuales no me aventuraría.

Gracias por leer. ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Dentro del set todo era tranquilidad y diversión, todos hablaban entre sí, compartían como les había ido en el último año, sus experiencias y demás, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por fuera había un silencio casi sepulcral de no ser por uno que otro murmullo. En el umbral se veía alguien parado, lo primero que pensaron era que Makoto había llegado solo, nada raro en él, por lo general, en las grabaciones pasadas llegaba sólo o con su manager. Y, ¿también se había teñido el cabello? Sorprendidos vieron atentamente al chico que se encontraba parado y Utsumi -quien dije Free!- se adelanto a presentarlos, el chico se quito las gafas y los miro.

—Bien, es momento de las presentaciones, él es Sousuke—, le hizo una seña al otro chico que se parecía a Seijurou—. Y él es Momotaro, ellos desde ahora formaran parte del elenco, ya sabrán que papel interpretara cada uno.

—Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes—. Los chicos al unisonó pronunciaron aquellas palabras e hicieron una reverencia.

Se abrió la puerta nuevamente y por fuera se escuchaban gritos, todos voltearon atónitos, eso solo podía significar una cosa, habían llegado.

—Lo siento, hemos llegado algo retasados—. Haruka era el primero en hablar, adentrándose más al set. Fuera de ese no mantenía aquella expresión tan fría y sin emociones, era todo lo contrario.

—¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan!—. Nagisa fue el primero en ir a recibirlos.

—Vaya, parece que llegamos algo retrasados para las presentaciones—. Makoto miro a los _nuevos_ y después dirigió su mirada a Utsumi.

—No, nada de eso, apenas les he presentado—. Hizo una pausa y volvió a presentarlos. Los chicos hicieron el mismo procedimiento. —Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos demos inicio con esto.

Las primeras secuencias fueron bien, incluso en la escena donde Makoto casi olvida la bufanda. Rin y Haruka habían apostado a que el chico se resbalaría ya que tenía que dar un giro muy repentino y tomarla, lamentablemente nadie gano algo ese día.

Trabajar con animales es por lo general un problema o se toma más tiempo para grabar con ellos, y ese día no sería la excepción a la regla. Haruka, un amante de los gatos fuera del set estaba fascinado por volver a trabajar con aquel gatito, aunque claro, en ninguna escena podía estar con él; y se retraso esa escena un por dos razones: la primera fue porque Haruka desapareció repentinamente de la locación donde grababan y como por arte de magia el gato tampoco estaba; comenzaron a buscar al gato ya que Haruka pudo ir a comprar para comer algo en ese momento, Nagisa buscaba tras lo arbustos mientras los demás buscaban por los callejones. Nagisa dio tanto con el gato como con Haruka quien estaba jugando animadamente, Nagisa prefirió dejarlo estar un rato y regresar a su asiento. Cuando todos ya habían preferido dar por perdido el gato y esperar a que trajeran otro Haruka apareció con él en brazos, argumentando que lo había encontrado vagando por la calle. Nadie más que Nagisa sabia la verdad y esbozo una sonrisa.

La segunda razón por la cual se retrasaron era porque el gato no quería participar pues se negaba a pasar entre los pies de Makoto. Dejaron para después esa escena o hasta que el gato dejara de dormir.

La escena de la ducha era donde más cotilleo había entre Makoto y Haruka, pues desde un inicio no se lo pudieron tomar en serio.

Haruka tenía que estar medio minuto debajo del agua esperando a que Makoto entrara y era ahí donde iniciaba todo.

Utsumi daba la señal para iniciar la escena y daba inicio al arte de la bromas en el set.

—¿Aun respiras? — decía Makoto entre abriendo la puerta para que después Haruka saliera y le lanzara una mirada divertida. Sí, a Makoto se le había olvidado que decir y Makoto con una sonrisa regreso a su posición para repetir la escena.

—Voy a entrar— abrió la puerta y Haruka no salió inmediatamente y comenzó a reír.

Repitieron la secuencia dos veces más quedando casi lista pues al momento en que Haruka tenía se sacudir la cabeza y el cabello se le pego en los ojos.

Era momento de ayudar a Haruka a levantarse de la bañera.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas verme desnudo?— pues Haruka no se iba a callar eso y Makoto termino por darle un pequeño empujón para salir con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Haruka reía a lo bajo.

Era momento de un descanso en lo que cambiaban de locación, lo siguiente era ir a Samezuka.

En lo que se instalaban los chicos habían ido a almorzar a un pequeño café que estaba cerca, ellos no se preocupaban por ir _disfrazados_. Llegaron al local y no había mucha gente, seguramente era porque estaban en sus trabajos. Pidieron cosas muy distintas, café, té, y chocolate, Nagisa era el que más comía, y pidió también unos HotCakes. La mesera tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, ya había dado unos paso no segura de sí misma y al escuchar el nombre de Nagisa, regreso emocionada pidiendo un autógrafo. Segundos después ya tenían toda una fila de Fans esperando por el suyo. El almuerzo fue un tanto agitado.

Mientras los demás ya esperaban al cuarteto en Samezuka, pues no demorarían tanto en aquel lugar, o eso se suponía. Gou fue a comprar algo para comer a la cafetería de Samezuka el único problema fue que se perdió al regresar. Tuvieron que llamarla para decirle como regresar. ¿La culpa? De lo extensos pasillos que si no te fijas bien terminaras en un laberinto.

En la escena donde tenían que presentarse como Club fue de los ensayos lo más divertido de aquella primera semana de grabaciones.

Gou tenía que presentarlos, nada difícil para la chica pues solo tenía que aprenderse las líneas y el primero en salir tenía que ser Nagisa, quien se había mantenido a raya con todo, algunos ya se empezaban a preocupar ya que él era el primero en sacar alguna broma en cualquier momento y ese día seria el del chico.

Aquel día ensayarían por última vez y después de eso comenzarían a grabar la escena. Como se esperaba los ensayos fueron como los demás, con una que otra caída pero nada grave. Después de unos minutos de ensayo Utsumi reunió a todos.

—¡Toma 1! ¿Listos? ¡Acción!— dio la orden para iniciar a grabar.

Gou dio por terminados sus diálogos y Nagisa entro como lo ensayado, solo con una pequeña diferencia.

—¡Planeta Venus! ¡Dame el poder!— y después de decir eso se quito la sudadera y se quedo parado.

Gou y algunos ahí se dieron una palmada en la frente, pero antes de que Utsumi pudiera decir corte, Haruka salió.

—¡Planeta Marte! ¡Dame el poder!— e hizo lo mismo que Nagisa.

Una vez más Utsumi estaba a punto de decir "corte" pero Rei salió gritando: —¡Planeta Mercurio! ¡Dame el poder!— entonces dio su vuelta en el aire y al igual que los dos anteriores se quito la sudadera quedando en su traje de baño y tomando una pose con su mano izquierda alrededor de su estomago y la derecha en sus lentes.

Utsumi decidió dejarlos estar y a los pocos segundos salió Makoto.

—¡Júpiter, dame el poder!— termino de decirlo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la sudadera y también tomaba una pose.

Utsumi se levanto y comenzó a reír dando unos pequeños aplausos. —Muy bien muchachos, están listos para ir al casting de las Sailor— y miro a Gou—. Y tú, Gou, ¿no eres la Guerrera Luna?— le sonrió gentilmente.

Gou apenas podía contener su risa y se tomo unos segundos para poder contestar. — No, tomare el casting para Darien— y rio a lo bajo.

Utsumi dio media vuelta. —Muchachos, den todo en sus papeles de Sailor, por ahora daremos un descanso—. Y Utsumi salió a la cafetería.

Y a ese día se le dio el nombre de "Sailor Swimming".

La escena donde Rin tenía que emboscar a Haruka se hizo en tres tomas. La primera fue descartada porque Haruka, nuevamente cambio las líneas.

—Así que ahora eres Stalker, Rin.

—Claro, te vigilo todas las noches— a Rin no le quedo de otra más que seguirle el juego y comenzar a reír.

La toma dos fue culpa de Rin, ya que se resbalo al no pararse bien y cayó de bruces. Haruka no dio más que a reírse.

Y la tercera toma se logro en su totalidad bien. Solo que esta vez la culpa fue del casillero de Haruka, pues no se cerraba. Haruka termino peleando con él y decidieron cortar la escena a cuando este se vio por fin cerrado.

La venganza de Rin se daría en la escena donde Haruka le dice que vaya a la Secundaria, pues a él también le gusta cambiar las líneas de vez en cuando.

La línea original era "¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres definir el resultado allí?" y él lo cambio por un sutil "¿Acaso me quieres declarar tus sentimientos allí?". Haruka decidió terminar con su línea bien, dando mayor peso a cualquier malentendido.

El objetivo del secuestro de Rin era que pareciera a cualquier escena de película de terror, y vaya que salió bien, aunque no se había previsto el tintineo en la lámpara.

La desventaja de trabajar fuera del set es que el clima realmente no se puede predecir, y la escena de la piscina se retraso durante días, esperando a que lloviera y cuando al final Utsumi había decidido cambiar el guion y que Rin si nadara en la piscina con las flores de cerezo, ese día llovió a como estaba en el guion original, y la conversación de Gou, Rei y Nagisa no fue ensayada, y Gou con su frase "¿No será que tú trajiste la lluvia, Rei-kun?", le hacía burla al chico ya que en esos días su suerte no había sido muy favorable.

Makoto, Haruka y Rin, siguieron con el guion original, de tanto que lo habían ensayado se acordaban mejor de ese que del nuevo que les habían dado.

Al final del día se había decidido hacer una pequeña bienvenida a los chicos que recién se unían al elenco. Para conocerse y que ellos entraran en confianza con los demás y como decía Utsumi, que se unieran a la familia.

Los chicos celebraron hasta entrada la noche jugando y contando historias. Fue todo un éxito aquella fiesta. Pero al día siguiente… Nadie quería levantarse de su cómoda cama.

Lección del día: "No tener una fiesta durante las grabaciones", las consecuencias las conocían bien los chicos.

* * *

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un guapo review, espero no decepcionarlas con este capi. n También a las chicas que le dieron a Follow y Favorites. :DD

Gracias por darme esta oportunidad y espero nunca fallarles. ¡Gracias!

¡Nos vemos la proxima semana!


	3. Chapter 2

—¡Hola Sousuke!

—Ah, Rin. Buenos días.

—Es interesante ver a los nuevos desde temprano.

—Es aun más interesante ver que los _Sempai_ no son los primeros en llegar, ¿qué clase de ejemplo son?

—Touche. ¿Qué lees?

—La novela de la serie, tengo que entrar más en el personaje de Sousuke y la novela me pareció una manera más interesante de saber como es.

—Ya veo. Eso es ser profesional.

—¿Aun no la has leído?

—¡Ah? Por supuesto que lo he hecho… claro, el primer volumen. Además, Utsumi nos apoya demasiado en cómo hacer al personaje.

—Me pareció injusto que la pequeña Gou solo tuviera un ligero cameo en la primera novela— Sousuke no apartaba la vista del pequeño libro.

—Oye, por lo menos deberías fingir que me haces caso— Rin comenzaba a picarle ligeramente el hombro.

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Y continúo haciendo bajando poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a sus costillas.

—Rin, detente— Sus labios comenzaban a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Jamás te he visto reír, ¿sabes? No siquiera con las tonterías que se hacen aquí.

—Es porque no tenemos mucho de conocernos. Detente— Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

Rin sonrió maliciosamente. —¡Ahí esta!

Y a lo lejos se escucho un "flash". Rin dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro en todas direcciones sin encontrar a alguien. Y aun más lejos se veía a una pequeña Gou corriendo a su camerino topándose con un Nagisa muy interesado en ella.

—¡Gou! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué corres? ¿Estás jugando?

—¡Na… Nagisa! No, nada, no es nada— Intento sonreír.

—¿Segura? — Nagisa inquirió con su mirada.

—Si, por supuesto. Ahora, si me disculpas— Y Gou entro a su camerino que estaba a espaldas de Nagisa.

Nagisa vio como entraba Gou casi sin aliento y sonrojada. La chica había hecho de las suyas, y Nagisa sabía muy bien que hacía.

La chica una vez dentro de su camerino abrió su portátil y entro en un foro especializado en la serie llamado "The Secrets of Free!" donde la chica era fundadora. En aquel foro se encontraba todo tipo de información y rumores que se daban en el set, como también fotos de los chicos durante y después de las grabaciones. Era todo un éxito ese foro, con más de 1'000 visitantes diarios; Gou obviamente usaba un seudónimo.

Comenzó a buscarse el móvil en sus bolsillos sin poder encontrarlo. Lo busco por todo su camerino teniendo la misma suerte. La chica preocupada salió de él y comenzó a caminar por todo el set. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recordó que se había topado con Nagisa minutos antes. Si, Nagisa le había sacado el móvil. Era bien sabido que Nagisa gustaba de la magia y sus trucos era muy bien hechos. Pero, ¿en qué momento fue que se lo quito? Corrió buscando a Nagisa o alguno de los chicos que pudieran decir donde se encontraba pero recordó que ese día estarían grabando el ending en un estudio cerca. La chica corrió a su camerino nuevamente por una chaqueta y su bolso. Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Ahí tendría buenas fotos! Y como siempre estaba con los chicos, obvio que la llevarían.

La chica tenía muy buenas relaciones con los chicos, en especial con Rin que hasta fuera del set él la consideraba como su pequeña hermanita. Salían a comer juntos o a ver una película. Inclusive entre los chicos decían que llegarían a tener una relación formal pero nunca se dio pues la chica veía a Rin de la misma forma que él, como un hermano, era una relación demasiado fraternal.

Nagisa ya en el estudio se acerco a los demás y comenzó a tomarles fotos, tomaba fotos de todo lo que hacían, si reían si estaban juntos si estaban en sus apartados, incluso videos de cómo estaban cantando. Nagisa se tomo varias _Selfies_ e incluso con los chicos lo hacía. Ellos le preguntaban si había cambiado de celular y él les respondían que se había comprado otro. Pues entre los chicos conocían bien los móviles de los otros.

—Oye, Nagisa, ¿puedo verlo un momento?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es mío— Nagisa hacia un puchero.

—Oh vamos, no le hare nada te lo prometo, sólo quiero ver las fotos— Rin sonreía amablemente.

—Después te las mando por correo— Y Nagisa salió huyendo a espaldas de Makoto quien se dirigía a un estudio continuo para grabar el opening.

La chica llego momentos después, sin aliento y buscando a Nagisa. Los demás lo señalaron y este salió huyendo nuevamente ahora en dirección a la carretera tomando así un taxi.

Gou no perdió e hizo lo mismo que el chico.

Los demás veían interesados esa escena. Siempre que peleaban era demasiado gracioso para ver pues los dos se comportaban como unos niños pequeños.

—No me digas que ese era…— Preguntaba Haruka mirando la puerta que ahora estaba entre abierta.

—Sí, era— Rin esbozaba una media sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que necesitaremos un remplazo para Nagisa.

—¡Oh! Rei, ¡por fin llegas! Sólo faltan tus partes para poder irnos.

—Lo siento, tuve que ir a comprar algo y en la entrada choque con Nagisa quien entro al taxi sin siquiera saludar, pensé que había ocurrido algo.

—Ocurrirá, más bien— Makoto salió del estudio y se dirigía a donde los demás.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? Gou no parecía demasiado contenta.

—Tomo su móvil.

—Oh… ahora entiendo la gravedad del asunto.

—Siempre podremos usar a Nitori o el nuevo… Momotaro, ¿verdad? —Makoto pregunto a los demás.

—Nunca has sido buenos para los nombres ¿no? —Decía Rin. —Aun recuerdo como nos confundías a mí y a Rei, no fue hasta casi terminar de grabar la primera temporada que lograste dejar de confundir nombres— rio a lo bajo.

—Sigo sin entender como no se confundía durante las grabaciones— Inquirió Rei.

—¿Qué si no lo hacía? ¿Nunca lo escuchaste acaso? Siempre terminaba confundiendo a Rin—Haruka rio a lo bajo.

—Ya, ¿y es mi culpa que tengan casi el mismo nombre? —Reclamo Makoto.

—No es parecido, en lo más mínimo, lo que pasa es que eres pésimo para los nombres.

Makoto golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Haruka y el de Rin entrando nuevamente al estudio. Los chicos comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

—¡Oh! ¿Y Sousuke? ¿No estaba con nosotros hace un momento? — Preguntaba Rin.

—¿Sousuke? Salió hace como media hora a comer algo, te aviso, Rin— Haruka lo miraba divertido.

—Al parecer Makoto no es el único pésimo para recordar cosas, ¿no Rin?

—¡Calla! — Rin le dio un ligero empujo a Rei para después ponerse a sus espaldas y comenzar a empujarlo al estudio. —Es mejor que vayas a terminar tu trabajo, quiero regresar al set— y termino por meterlo a empujones.

—¡Nagisa! — La chica buscaba a Nagisa por todo el set, incluso entro a su camerino. Sin poder encontrarlo y resignada a hacerlo fue directamente a su camerino para tomar agua y descansar. Al entrar encontró su móvil a lado de su portátil con una pequeña nota.

_ Gou-chan:_

_Deberías ser un poco más discreta,_

_¿qué pasaría si los chicos lo descubren?_

_Jajaja bien, te conseguí buen material._

_¡Estaré esperando mi recompensa!_

_ Nagisa =P_

Si, cuando Nagisa se las gastaba lo hacía muy bien, pero la chica sabía que podía confiar su pequeño secreto con Nagisa. Y entonces le invito a comer como recompensa.

Ese día tendrían como invitados a los pequeños Ran y Ren. Todos tenían que estar preparados.

—¡Haru! —La pequeña Ran corrió a los brazos de Haruka.

—¡Ran, tanto tiempo!

—¡Sí, tanto tiempo!

—¡Haru-chan! — Y Ren corrió a abrazar su pierna izquierda.

—Ren— le revolvió el cabello.

Makoto llego segundos después y los chicos corrieron ahora a donde se encontraba.

—¡Mamakoto! — Y Ran corría a sus brazos.

—¡Ran! ¡Deja que a mí también me abrace!

—Ran, Ren— Y el chico termino por abrazar a los dos—. ¿Mamakoto?

Ran asintió contenta —¡Sí! Tú eres la mamá y Haru el papá.

—¿Eh? — Makoto estaba un tato sorprendido y divertido por las palabras de la niña.

—Nagisa el hijo y Rin su hermano. Rei será el hijo adoptado.

—Ran, que cruel eres con Rei—Decía Nagisa acercándose a los pequeños.

—¿Es así? —Decía Ran un poco triste.

—Supongo que sí puedo ser el adoptado, ¿no? —Rei apareció a espaldas de la chica tomándola en brazos.

—No, Rei será mi esposo y Ren nuestro hijo.

—¡Pero…! Yo quiero a Haru-chan como esposo.

—Entonces Ren será el amante de Haru.

Los chicos miraban todo aquel drama que estaban haciendo los niños. Aun no podían entender cómo hacían toda una historia en cuestión de segundos. Demasiada televisión quizás.

—Pero, ¡Haruka no puede estar con Ren porque yo soy su amante!

—¡Gou! — Gou apareció tras de los chicos dirigiéndose directamente a donde estaba Ran.

Los chicos miraron a la chica. Nunca pensaron que ella contribuiría a su historia.

—¡Gou-chan será la amante de Rei!

Rei se sonrojo al instante —¡Qué?

—¡Sí! Buena idea Ren.

—Pero… ¿No Ran es la esposa de Rei? ¡No quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad, Ran!

—¡Si, Gou tiene razón, no deberían arruinar su amistad por mi!

Gou tomo en brazos a Ran y comenzó a caminar con ella. —Ran, tenemos que hablar, tengo cosas que mostrarte.

—Ren, quédate con los chicos, qué nadie se bese con nadie hasta que Gou y yo regresemos, ¿entendido? —La pequeña Ran grito mientras se perdía con Gou en los pasillos.

Los demás vieron como aquellas dos se perdían en dirección a los camerinos, los chicos siempre se preguntaban que podían hacer las dos juntas.

Hoy haría su debut Momotarou el cual llego élegamente tarde, o más bien, con unos pocos minutos de retraso en los cuales Sousuke, Rin y Nitori fueron y regresaron de ir a comer helado pues el calor que se sentía no era muy acogedor, para nada.

Las pequeñas niñas que se encontraban en el club de natación se la pasaban con los chicos, tomándose fotos y pidiendo autógrafos a los mismos, sin duda trabajar con niñas pequeñas era demasiado encantador, pues ellas eran demasiado lindas.

Las niñas se emocionaron a montones cuando llego Rin y corrieron a por él. Rin era demasiado popular entre las niñas, tal parecía que sus fans numero uno eran ellas y Ran sacaría provecho de ello, pasando desapercibido fotos que Gou le había dado, especialmente para las pequeñas que no llevaban algo para que les autografiara. Después de todo, lo único que quería Ran era dulces. Asique a cambio de la foto Ran pedía algún dulce a las niñas. Era un buen negocio y aprendía de la mejor. Gou era una buena maestra.

Gou estaría juzgando los músculos de los chicos y fue algo que realmente aprecio, pero fue gracias a la pequeña Ran que Makoto gano. Nadie le dijo a Makoto que aquella pequeña había contribuido a la puntuación, pues de eso se la había estado pasando hablando las chicas en los camerinos, de aquel concurso de musculatura.

A Haruka se le hacían demasiado graciosas las escenas donde tenían que emboscarlo, nadie entendía por qué, pero su victima de aquel día seria Sousuke, ¿o seria al revés?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yamazaki?

—Es como si tuvieras algún sexto sentido para saber quién te espía.

—No, es que esta así está en el libreto.

—Tch… ¿No se pueden tomar las escenas seriamente? — Rin salió de algún lugar.

—No se te pierde nada, ¿no Rin?

—Ya sabes, el único que puede ser tu Stalker aquí soy yo, recuerda, te vigilo todas las noches.

—¡Chicos! ¡Estamos gravando! — Y Utsumi salió por donde Rin e impartió pequeños golpes en la cabeza a los chicos. —Tómenselo con seriedad.

—¿Se enfado?

—Para nada, Sousuke. Siempre es así.

Y los chicos rieron a lo bajo.

Reiniciaron esa escena.

—¿Estabas aquí?

—Solo por casualidad.

—¿Y Rin es el Stalker?

Y Utsumi lanzo algo parecido a una pelota.

Continuaron grabando esa escena y atrás fuera de donde grababan los chicos estaban felizmente hablando de esa misma escena con el libreto en manos.

—Les digo que Yamazaki tienen un aire Yandere.

—Para nada, el Yandere tiene que ser Makoto—Gou se metió a la plática.

—Gou, ¿tú también estas con eso?

—Sólo mira, ahí acorrala a Haruka, obviamente reclamando a Rin como suyo, ¡aquí está claramente escrito! Y la risa que suelta antes de… sin duda una de Yandere— Nagisa recalcaba cada cosa de esa escena.

—Ya, entonces Makoto…

—Makoto sería algo así como Yangire

—¿Yangire? — todos miraron a Gou.

—Sí, ¿nadie ha leído la novela?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, pues Makoto ha tenido varios traumas en su infancia, si algún día tuviera algún cambio de actitud en definitiva seria por eso y no por Haruka.

—¿Y por que necesariamente por Haruka? — Pregunto Makoto a la chica.

—¿Por qué se aman?

—Gou-chan…— Y Nagisa soltó un suspiro resignado.

Gou se deleitaba con la escena donde nadarían relevo, pues hasta siendo ella debía admitir que los chicos realmente tenían un cuerpo muy bien tonificado.

—¿Y luego preguntan por qué amo trabajar aquí?

—¿Gou? ¿Has dicho algo? — Le pregunto Miho.

—¡Eh? No, no, nada, estaba hablando conmigo misma— Y Gou termino por sonrojarse.

Gou leía el guion atentamente, quizás demasiado para su gusto pero no podía dejar pasar aquella línea: "Pero cuida tu espalda… si es que no quieres ser devorado". Y entonces miro a los chicos y pudo notar que apenas iban a hacer esa secuencia entonces un _flash_ apareció nuevamente en l set y Gou guardo el celular rápidamente.

Salió de ahí con el pretexto que iría al baño y fue a Twittear rápidamente esa foro con esa línea. Al poco tiempo aquel Tweet ya tenía más de 300 Favoritos, 500 Retwitts y 100 Respuestas. Fue todo un éxito aquello.

Y entonces Gou comenzó a usar más esa red social, dejando casi de lado su foro.


	4. Chapter 3

—Te digo que sería extraño.

—Pero sería una buena idea, hacer ese tipo de cosas. Deberíamos hablar con Utsumi para que implemente eso.

—¡Y yo te recuerdo que es un club de NATACIÓN no de TEATRO!

—Pero tú serias el conejo.

—El conejo, sombrerero, la liebre de marzo, la oruga, hasta la misma Alicia, es un claro no, y creo que hablo por todos.

—Pero Alicia seria yo…

—Haruka, ¿por lo menos me estas escuchando?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Es un caso perdido, ¿no?

—Wou, últimamente han llegado juntos varias veces, ¿que se traerán entre manos?

—No lo sé, pero no parece que sea una plática agradable, parece más que están discutiendo, ¿tú qué dices Miho?

—Chicos, no me metan en sus asuntos, en especial tú, Gou. Y ya deberían dejar de espiar a los demás, Nagisa.

—Vamos Miho, que es entretenido saber de que discuten, iré a ver.

—¡Animo, Nagisa! —Gou le daba ánimos por lo bajo.

—Ustedes dos… ¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos?

—¿Eh? Siempre lo hemos sido, nos entendemos demasiado bien, diría yo.

Nagisa se acercaba a los chicos los cuales aun estaban discutiendo.

—Haru-chan, Mako-chan, ¿de qué hablan?

—¡Nagisa! ¡Se que tú me entenderás!

—No le hagas caso.

—¿Eh?

—Haruka tuvo un sueño extraño donde se suponía él era Alicia…

—¿Alicia? ¿Te refieres a la Alicia del país de las maravillas?

—Sí, esa Alicia—Makoto se sobo el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y por qué tendría tan extraño sueño?

—Acerca de eso…

—¡Ah! Makoto me invito a su casa a comer y nos quedamos viendo películas hasta tarde.

—Incluida Alicia, ¿no?

—Sí, ahora me arrepiento de haberle invitado.

—¿Y por eso discutían?

—Pues… Haruka quiere incluir una escena parecida, para "atraer novatos" al club…—Lo decía dirigiéndose a Nagisa para después cambiar su mirada a donde estaba Haruka—. Haru… te recuerdo que sólo es una serie, realmente esta así escrito el guion y así se va a quedar, sin Alicias. Sólo estamos actuando.

—Aun así sería una buena idea.

—Vaya, Haru es realmente difícil de convencer, ¿no es así?

Haruka y Nagisa siguieron la discusión para hablar sobre quien interpretaría a quien si algún día decidieran hacer algo parecido. Era sin duda entretenido imaginar a cada uno como los personajes de Alicia. Nagisa se había proclamado así mismo como el sombrerero.

Nagisa se había colado a donde estaban todas las prendas que usaban capítulo a capítulo, aun cuando lo tenían explícitamente prohibido, pero a Nagisa siempre le gustaba romper una que otra regla.

Comenzó a pasar de gancho en gancho, viendo toda la ropa y se encontró con una camisa un tanto… ¿interesante? Pues parecía haber sido diseñada por el mismo Picasso. Nagisa comenzó a girarla intentando descubrir su forma, al final decidió pensar que era un pato, leyó la etiqueta donde tenía el nombre de quién sería el afortunado en ponerse y en ella se leía _Nitori_, Nagisa en definitiva tomaría fotos de esa playera y las mandaría para que le hicieran una parecida, quizás con algunos pingüinos, no se vería mal, ¿o sí?

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse y Nagisa termino por ocultarse, dejando la playera encima de las demás.

Salió a los pocos segundos, percatándose que ya no había alguien a su alrededor. Obviamente con unas que otras fotos en especial del vestuario que usarían para el ending, o eso suponía. Fue directamente a donde Gou y le mostro las fotos. Sin duda, tener a Nagisa como aliado para ese tipo de cosas le ayudaba mucho, los dos eran muy buenos para eso. Y así fue como el foro que ahora administraban los dos era demasiado popular.

Comenzaron a filmar las primeras secuencias del capítulo.

Nitori termino de grabar y se preguntaba a sí mismo: "¿Realmente era tan molesto el repetir tantas veces _Sempai?_" Pues vivirlo con Momo realmente le dejo ese sabor de boca al pobre chico.

Rin terminaría siendo el más molestado durante esa semana, ¿por qué? Por la simple razón de que _le gusta estar abajo_ en el contexto de las literas, obviamente. Y sólo ahí le gusta estar abajo. Pero claro, los chicos le molestarían por ese simple hecho.

Durante las grabaciones de las demás escenas los asientos se dividían en dos partes, la parte alta, donde se sentaba por lo general Rin y la parte baja donde siempre estaban sentados Haruka y Makoto, ya que para grabar sus escenas les era más fácil el ir y regresar.

Nagisa siempre que podía y tenía la oportunidad le preguntaba a Rin: "¿Arriba o abajo?" Y Rin sin entender muy bien el asunto le respondía que abajo, después de todo Rin pensaba que Nagisa le preguntaba cual sería el mejor asiento para él. Y a juzgar por su estatura obviamente los lugares de abajo le quedaban bien.

No fue hasta el tercer día que Rin se dio cuenta a lo que se refería realmente. Los chicos incluidos Sousuke comenzaron a reír sonoramente, ya que Rin fue lo demasiado inocente para caer siempre en aquella trampa que le tenía Nagisa preparada día a día.

_EL AGUA ESTA VIVA_

Frase con la que inicia la novela y con la que inicia la primera temporada.

Haruka no creyó poder vivir para el día en el que esa frase fuera cambiada por:

_El viento está vivo_.

Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a esa frase que cuando tenía que grabarla con su voz automáticamente pronunciaba la primera "El agua está viva", quizás ya hasta soñaba con esa frase. Y le llevo demasiado tiempo en poder mentalizarse para poder pronunciar bien esa única diferencia.

¿Algo que un fuera perfecto en Haruka? Nada hermoso, su forma de correr es perfecta, cocina, dibuja tal cual da Vinci, ¿qué no es perfecto en ese hombre? Claro, es lento en tierra pero ¿y qué? Sigue siendo perfecto. O es lo que a menudo pensaba Gou.

Una de las escenas que más le había gustado a Nagisa hasta ese momento era donde tenía que hablarle a la oreja a Rei, pues él sin duda lo haría sin pensar dos veces, ya fuera con él o con cualquier otro chico. Realmente adoraba gastar bromas.

Y algún día tenía que entrar al camerino de alguien y hacer algo parecido, quizás al de Rin o Makoto, tenía que hacerlo, y eso se había convertido en uno de sus propósitos del año.

_¿Situaciones amorosas? En definitiva tienen que contactar a Gou, ella solucionara cualquier problema que tengan, solo vayan a su camerino y cuenten su problema, ella con gusto les atenderá._

Y ese seria algún comercial que haría Gou para ayudar a cualquiera con ese tipo de situaciones.

Gou de por si disfrutaba trabajar en esa producción pero disfruto aun más estar en el capítulo 3 por varias razones.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Son libros, Rei-kun.

—Y he de suponer que tienen hojas.

—También tienen caracteres escritos.

—Y los puedes leer.

—Para eso se hicieron.

Y adiós a toda seriedad posible en esa parte.

Todos estaban más que de acuerdo en que la risa de Rei era la más divertida y contagiosa de todas las posibles en el elenco.

Y se hizo más obvio pues si Rei reía Gou terminaba riendo.

—Gou-san… ¿De qué estás hablando?

-risa estruendosa-

Gou no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír por igual. Y así pasaron los minutos.

—Una vez más, una vez más, lo lamento tanto— Decía Gou aun riendo con su brazo derecho rodeando su estomago.

—¡Toma 2! —Gritaba Utsumi a lo lejos.

—Gou-san… ¿De qué…? ¿Te estas riendo? — Y Rei comenzó a reír.

Toma 3

—Gou… ¡Por lo menos deja que termine de decir la frase! — Era inevitable contener la risa.

Toma 4

—…— Gou ni siquiera podía dejar de reír y Rei no pudo siquiera decir algo.

Toma 5

—Gou-san… ¿De qué estás hablando?

-risa-

Y alguien a lo lejos grito: "¡Hasta que lograron la secuencia!" Gou tomo un libro y lo lanzo ciegamente. _Quien quiera que hubiera sido… Ojala y le dé el libro._ Eso pensó Gou. Y tuvieron que repetir la secuencia.

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿Qué dices? — risas.

_Mantén la calma…. Mantén la calma… Mantén…_—Pff…—_la…_—¡Pff…!—_calma…_

Y Gou no se pudo contener nuevamente.

En esos momentos hasta Utsumi y los chicos comenzaban a reír, pues la risa es algo muy contagiosa que si bajas la guardia terminaras riendo igual o peor a quien inicio.

—Rin, ¿tienes un momento?

—Utsumi. Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—En esta escena, ¿has visto alguna vez "Titanic"?

—Eh... si, por supuesto, pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto…

—No, no tiene nada que ver, solo era curiosidad—Utsumi saco su libreto. —Bien, lo que te quería decir. En esta parte, tienes que acostarte en la cama, sugiero que lo hagas de la siguiente forma…

Utsumi le comenzó a dar indicaciones de cómo debería hacerlo pues esa toma se haría minutos después.

—¿Listos? ¡Acción!

—¿Qué te pasa? — Y Rin se acomodo en la cama.

Nuevamente a lo lejos se escucho alguien gritar: "¡Momo! ¿También lo vas a dibujar como a tus chicas francesas?" Y en el set todos comenzaron a reír y Rin termino por recostarse boca bajo riendo. Ya tenía suficiente con "También te gusta abajo, ¿no?" No quería agregar eso a su lista para que le molestaran durante un tiempo.

Gou, ¿fujoshi de closet? Eso ya no era una sorpresa pues todos sabían que lo era y en ese capítulo Gou se daría a conocer como tal.

Los chicos sabían muy bien que Gou era fanática del BL pues a veces se pasaba los día enteros en el set hablando con Hana de sus tan amados _couples_,_ shipps_,y_ OTPs_. Los chicos preferían mantenerse alejados mientras estuvieran las dos juntas, un fuera que tomaran fotos y comenzaran con sus desvaríos. Qué bien los divertían.

—¿No te cansas de hacerlo todos los días?

—Cállate.

—Aunque estemos en equipos diferentes, es un compañero. Además, al ver que realmente iba en serio, me dieron muchas ganas de ayudarlo.

—Desde aquí… Te ves tan adorable.

—¡¿Ha?! — Y Rin le lanzo la toalla. Saliendo del set y dirigiéndose a su camerino.

Y los demás se miraron entre sí, ¿realmente lo había dicho? ¿Gou le había pagado? Miraron fijamente a la chica que estaba igual de sorprendida.

Sousuke por su parte comenzó a reír y bajo de la litera dirigiéndose a donde Nagisa.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta.

—Por supuesto Sousuke, aquí tienes, no creí que fueras a hacerlo— Nagisa saco unas entradas dobles para ir a al cine.

—Todos sea por estas entradas— Y se las mostró moviéndolas en el aire dando media vuelta.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacer apuestas contigo— Nagisa hizo un puchero—. Por cierto, ¿Para quién será la otra entrada?

Le miro por encima del hombro. —Ya lo veras— Y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Nagisa… ¿Qué fue lo qué…?

—Ah, una apuesta, apuesta, Gou. Nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Gou fue al camerino de Rin.

—Me pregunto para quien era la otra entrada. Realmente quería esos pases que de suerte los gane en una rifa sin saber exactamente…

—Ahora que lo dices, Nagisa, ¿qué fue lo que apostaron exactamente? —Makoto parecía interesado en ello.

—Pues, como dije, realmente quería esas entradas y no encontramos una solución mejor que hacer una apuesta, pero no sabias como hacerlo 'forma' entonces fuimos a donde Miho y ella me pidió las entradas. El punto es que yo tenía que invitar a salir a Rei, es por eso que estaba detrás de él durante toda esta semana pero al final no pude hacerlo. Y Sousuke le tenía que decir lo que le dijo ese día. Y si ninguno de los dos lo hacia Miho se quedaría las entradas.

—¿Y a quien pensabas invitar con la otra entrada?

—A Gou, pero perdí la apuesta.

—¿A quién invitaría Sousuke?— Makoto dejo la pregunta en el aire.

—Chicos, ¿no han visto a Gou o Sousuke? Se suponía que iríamos a comer terminando la grabación pero no los veo por ningún lado.

—¿No tenían el día libre hoy? — Respondió Rei.

—Sí, pero quedamos de vernos aquí y ya es un poco tarde.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y por ellas entraron Gou y Sousuke con una pequeña cajita de palomitas en las manos.

Todos miraron atentos.

—Ya sé a quién invito Sousuke…

—Makoto, creo que yo también se a quien invito…

Rin fue a por ellos y como entraron salieron. Pues Rin no había comido nada solo por esperar aquella comida y no se quedaría con esas ganas de comer algo fuera.

* * *

¡Gua! ¡Dos actualizaciones seguidas! Bueno casi seguidas, pues tuve que salir y apenas me dio tiempo de publicar este. ¿Cameo de otro Fic que planeo hacer? Posiblemente, aun no se quien seria la reina de corazones. xD

Bien... quiero hacer algo así como un capitulo especial para _entrevistar_ a los chicos, ¿que preguntas le harían ustedes a nuestros queridos nadadores?

Nuevamente, ¡gracias por sus guapos reviews! Y ¡gracias por pasarse y leer!

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿Quizás con otro capitulo doble? Posiblemente, todo dependerá del clima. ;D


	5. Chapter 4

_ El deseo de no rendirme_

_Es un cristal que atravesó el tiempo_

_Si puedo llegar hasta el final sonriendo,_

_Probablemente ya no me equivocare._

—_Akiramekirenai koto wa _

Gou espiaba desde una pared a lo lejos.

—_Kakenuketa toki no kesho de_

A los pocos segundos llego Nagisa.

—_Waratte saigo mukaeru nara_

Después de Nagisa llego Haruka y Rin.

—_Boku wa mou machigawanai darou_

Gou tenía su cámara gravando a quien estaba cantando a capela. Aquel chico absorto en su camerino con la puerta abierta cantaba a un volumen medio, no gritaba pero tampoco era un susurro. Los demás contenían pequeñas risas.

Makoto giro en sus talones notando que tenía la puerta abierta y no le dio importancia, pues creía los demás habían salido a comer.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —llego Rei siendo silenciado al instante por Haruka.

—¡Shhh! Rei, esto es entretenido— Nagisa le mostro a quien estaba dentro del camerino que aun cantaba.

—No deberíamos estar espiando a Makoto— Rei sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

—¿Tiene los audífonos puestos? —Rin pregunto soltando una ligera risa.

—Creo que si— Gou le respondió.

Makoto sutilmente se quito un auricular y miro nuevamente a la puerta.

—Aun así, esto no está bien, deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo mientras esta en sus descanso.

—Vamos, Rei. No es muy común ver a Makoto cantar fuera del estudio, no es como Rin que se la vive cantando a todo pulmón cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo— Nagisa soltó una pequeña risa mientras regresaba su atención a Makoto.

—¡Nagisa! ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? — Las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de un color rosa.

—¡Shhh! ¡Guarden silencio! — Gou les regaño.

—La puerta está cerrada— Haruka hizo ver lo evidente.

—¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

—No creo, tenia los audífonos puestos, es imposible.

—Tenemos que acercarnos— Propuso Rin.

Todos asintieron menos Rei, quien se quedo guardando distancia. Al llegar se recargaron en la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Lo sentimos, Makoto! — Todos gritaron al unisonó pero en la habitación no había nadie. Se levantaron lentamente mirando a todas direcciones.

—Les perdono— Makoto apareció en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Les dije que no era buena idea que espiaran a Makoto— Rei apareció a su lado.

Gou miro a la cámara y se la paso a Nagisa. —¡La cámara es de Nagisa! — Después de eso salió casi corriendo dejando a los demás. Rei la siguió.

—Y bien, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes? —Makoto levanto la mirada.

—Su mirada es aterradora…— Susurro Nagisa y los dos que quedaban asintieron.

La puerta se cerró segundos después y un grito se escucho desde dentro. ¿Es que nunca aprenderían que jamás debían hacer sentir enojado o avergonzado a Makoto?

—¡Sousuke!

—Gou, buenos días.

—Es extraño verte llegar tan tarde. ¿Se te pegaron las cobijas?

—Jaja algo así. Más importante, ¿de dónde has salido?

—Pues…— A lo lejos se escucharon gritos.

—Esos gritos fueron de…

—¡Ah! ¡Jajaj! No, no, seguramente escuchas voces. ¡Vamos a comer algo Sousuke!

—Pero acabo de-

Gou le tomo del brazo jalándolo a la salida. —Vamos, muero de hambre. ¡Vamos! — Y así salieron lo más rápido posible.

—¿¡La especialidad de la Secundaria Iwatobi, el Pan con Crema Iwatobi!?

—Tiene jalea de fresa, mermelada y hasta chocolate. ¡Y todo por solo 480 yenes! ¡Muy barato!

Rin veía divertido la escena.

—Le mires por donde mires eso va más para un comercial— Rin comenzó a reír.

—No sé, pero creo que si convence para comprarlo— Sousuke se masajeaba la barbilla.

—Es caro, sí, pero ellos dos lo hacen antojar, creo que pediré uno a Nagisa terminado esa parte.

—¿No lo venden en la cafetería del set?

—¿Ah sí? Nunca voy por ahí.

—Deberías, tienen platillos ricos.

Aquella plática se convirtió en una para recomendar comida y restaurantes, algunos lujos y otros no, cada uno compartiendo sus comidas favoritas de cada lugar.

Los chicos en uno de sus descansos se comieron el almuerzo que habían utilizado para la escena de los _bento._

—Nagisa, quiero un pedazo de ese pan.

—¡Eh! ¡No! Es demasiado rico como para que Makoto me lo quite.

—¡No te lo estoy quitando, sólo te estoy pidiendo un pedazo!

—¡No! — Y Nagisa huyo de la mesa regresando a los pocos minutos para darle lo que sobraba a Makoto.

—¡Rin! ¿Quieres probar de esto?

—¿De qué? —Rin se acerco con Sousuke y Nitori.

Los chicos mostraron los platillos para que ellos decidieran que probar.

—¿Han traído sus almuerzos? Eso es fantástico. Me gustaría probar de todos pero ya he almorzado.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír.

—No, no. Esto es lo que acabamos de utilizar para una escena, Nitori. Nunca traemos almuerzos, siempre salimos a comer, pero esta ocasión se nos permitió comer esto— Nagisa le explico a Nitori mientras los demás aun reían.

—Hoy viene Momotaro, ¿verdad? — Gou pregunto apareciendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Ah! Gou, vamos, ven a comer con nosotros— Nagisa la recibió alegremente.

—¿Están comiendo ya? No creí que realmente se comieran esos almuerzos pero se ven deliciosos— Gou se sentó de manera que quedo entre Makoto y Sousuke.

—Prueba de esto. ¡Ah!

Gou abrió la boca para que Makoto le pudiera dar un pedazo de carne. —¡Delicioso!

—Gou, ¿te gusta la caballa? — Le preguntaba Sousuke partiendo un pedazo de la misma.

—Un poco, la caballa de Haruka realmente es buena, me sorprende que las mismas habilidades que tiene el Haruka de la serie las tenga el otro Haruka, ¡es muy sorprendente!

—Bien, prueba esta— Sousuke hizo lo mismo que Makoto.

Gou asintió. —¡Muy buena!

Los demás veían aquella escena como a la de un manga _Shoujo_.

—Ya sólo falta que alguno de los dos le robe algún beso— susurro Rei tomando una verdura y llevándosela a la boca.

—¿Has dicho algo, Rei?

El mencionado tomo un poco de arroz. —Claro, me preguntaba si también quisieras probar un poco de este arroz, Gou— Y el chico se estiro para poder alcanzar a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, es muy rico, al igual que toda la comida.

Gou no se podía quejar de atención pues todos los chicos la consentían demasiado, había veces en las que Gou se sentía como heroína de un _Otome Game_ y eso le hacía gracia.

Nagisa leía el libreto.

—Oye, Rin. Para esta escena— Rin miraba a donde Nagisa señalaba—. ¿Decidieron grabarla en set o fuera?

—¿Umh….? Creo que Utsumi dijo algo sobre salir, por la secuencia en la que tenemos que mirar por la ventana.

—¿Entonces grabaran por la noche?

—Nagisa, ese brillo en tus ojos me dice que jamás debí contarte esto.

—¿Eh…? ¡Yo no tengo ningún brillo en los ojos! — Para cuando termino de decir eso Sousuke iba pasando por un lado de ellos—. ¡Ah! ¡Souske! — Nagisa corrió a su lado dejando a Rin con un mal sabor de boca.

Nagisa se paseaba por los arbustos.

—Nagisa, no creo que se buena idea el estar aquí por la noche.

—Vamos Makoto, será divertido, además, le daremos un susto a Sousuke y Rin, ¿no es eso genial?

—Ya me parecía extraño venir aquí contigo sólo para dar un "paseo nocturno".

—¿Y esto no es un paseo nocturno? —Miro un pequeño mapa que le había entrego Sousuke durante el día.

—¿Eso se supone que es un croquis? — Makoto rio a lo bajo.

—Ehh, sí, es un mapa que me dibujo Sousuke de por donde pasarían.

—Y supongo que pasaran por aquí…

—Sí, el mapa dice que estamos en el lugar correcto.

—Nagisa, no puedo creer que le creas a algo como _eso_—Makoto señalo el pedazo de papel.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—En primera, ¡porque no hay alguna cámara cerca! Y en segunda… ¡Esto puede señalar a cualquier lugar! Estamos en Samezuka y bien sabes que esto puede ser un laberinto si no te fijas por donde entras.

—Lo sé, pero Sousuke…— Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos. —¡Están aquí! — Y Nagisa se oculto de nuevo entre los arbustos.

—Sousuke, ¿seguro que es por aquí? Es demasiado difícil andar como si nada durante las noches y más en Samezuka.

—Sí, Rin, es por aquí, recuerdo que pase por aquí durante la tarde, cuando aun se estaban instalando.

Nagisa gateo por los arbustos haciendo ruido y Makoto le siguió de cerca, lo que menos quería era perderse y vaya que aquel _croquis_ que le había dibujado Sousuke a Nagisa -que increíblemente- servía.

—Oye, ¿escuchas eso? —Rin se detuvo un momento.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—¡Eso! Ruidos en los arbustos.

—Rin, creo que has visto demasiadas pellicas de terror y comienzas a alucinar con ellas. No saldrá nada de los arbustos ¿de acuerdo?

—No, es que realmente escuche algo.

—Rin, no seas paranoico.

—¡No es paranoia!

Nagisa avanzo un poco más.

—¡Ahí está el ruido otra vez!

—Si te tranquiliza, encenderé mi celular y alumbrare a los arbustos, ¿ok?

—Sí, creo que funcionara.

Sousuke saco su celular e intento prenderlo.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Me he quedado sin batería.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

—Posiblemente, aun no te conozco demasiado bien.

—Que poca confianza le tienes a tu compañero.

—No es poca confianza, es que nunca se sabe.

—Ya, mejor avancemos, ¿no traes tu celular?

—Lo deje en casa, no creí necesitarlo ya.

Makoto saco de una mochila unos gorros los cuales tapaban la cara. Uno se lo paso a Nagisa y el otro se lo puso.

—¿Listo, Mako-chan? — Sabía que el "Mako-chan" de Nagisa solo podía significar que inevitablemente ya era un cómplice de su juego.

—Sí, estoy listo, Nagisa.

—¡Bien!

Nagisa dejo que avanzaran otro poco a donde estaban. Cuando los tuvieron casi al frente Sousuke se aparto un poco dejando a Rin casi solo.

Nagisa salió de los arbustos casi corriendo tomando por sorpresa a Rin, quien al verlo salir grito y comenzó a correr.

Sousuke por otro lado veía como Nagisa perseguía a Rin. Sousuke comenzó a carcajearse al ver eso. Makoto salió segundos después.

—No puedo creer que fueras cómplice.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que tú estuvieras con él, esperaba a Haruka o a Gou, incluso a Rei, pero de ti me sorprende— Sousuke hablaba entre cortado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones de tanto reír.

—No es fácil negarte a cuando Nagisa te propone algo— Makoto dejo de aguantar la risa.

—No, no lo es, es por eso que tuve que traer aquí a Rin.

Los dos caminaron por donde Nagisa había desaparecido con Rin.

A la mañana siguiente Rin amaneció con unas terribles ojeras pues el susto que le había dado Nagisa no lo había dejado dormir por la noche. Nagisa al verlo comenzaba a reír, lo mismo con Makoto y Sousuke. Esa noche no se les olvidaría en un tiempo.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora! Pero ya entre a la escuela y ya me comenzó a consumir. U_U

Gracias a las chicas que mandaron sus preguntas, el capitulo especial ya esta escribiéndose, Gou salio sorteada para varias preguntas, nfunfunfu, ¿que nos revelara Gou en la entrevista? Sin duda alguna, Gou tiene muchas cosas que contar. ¬3¬

Bien. ¡Gracias por pasarse y leer! También a las que dejan sus guapos Reviwes, ¡no saben cuanto se los agradezco!

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Quizás antes. :3


	6. Omake

—¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos una entrevista?— Preguntaba Haruka con aire pensativo.

—Tuvimos una hace unas semanas, no recuerdo para que revista.

—Sabes que no me refiero a esas entrevistas. Yo me refiero a una en un panel. Rin, ¿cuándo volveremos a tener una así? ¿No necesitamos promocionar más la serie para una tercera temporada? ¿Por qué no hacemos un evento?

—Haru, tuvimos uno en enero, y tendremos uno para el próximo año— Rin lo decía un poco cansado.

—¡Pero...!— las pupilas de Haruka comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

—Aunque hagas eso sabes muy bien que no podre conseguir algo como lo que quieres.

—Tenía que intentarlo— se encogió de hombros y regreso a su estado normal con una sonrisa.

—¡Haru! — Una voz femenina le llamo a lo lejos.

—¡Manager! ¡Qué sorpresa verte antes de terminar las grabaciones!

—Rin, hace tiempo.

—Ha sido un tiempo, ¿cómo ha estado todo?

—Lo normal, supongo.

—Aun no entiendo como tú y Rin pueden hablarse de una forma tan familiar— Interrumpía Haruka.

—Gajes del oficio, ya sabes— Rin esbozo una sonrisa.

—Bien, vengo a entregarte esto.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué es? ¿Algún nuevo casting?

—No, es para un evento, es el programa, ustedes estarán como unos de los invitados especiales.

—No. Puede. Ser— Rin remarcaba cada palabra.

—¿¡En verdad!? — Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron. —¿Cuando?

—Sin embargo Rin ya lo sabía, ¿no te ha dicho? — Miro a Rin quien se encogió de hombros para después regresar su atención a Haruka —De cualquier forma, será este fin de semana.

—¡Para nada! ¡Gracias Manager! ¡Eres genial! — Haruka le abrazo repentinamente.

—No hay de que— Le correspondió el abrazo—. Por cierto— Dijo apartándose—. Como cast principal estarán los 5 y creo que Gou y Sousuke.

—¡Gou/Sousuke? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, falta por confirmar su presencia, pero estoy más que segura que irán—. Dio media vuelta—. Nos vos después, aun tengo papeleo pendiente— y salió por la puerta dejando a un Haruka y Rin sorprendidos.

Todos se reunieron después de las grabaciones. Era el restaurant de siempre, donde discutían sobre ciertos temas.

—Un panel, ¿eh? — Rompía el silencio Rei después de un rato.

—Hace tiempo que no estamos en uno. ¿Quienes más estarán? — Preguntaba Nagisa entusiasmado.

—Haru, tienes el programa del evento ¿no? — Le pregunto Rin.

—Ah, sí, claro— lo busco en sus bolsillos sin tener suerte—. Umh... No, creo que lo deje en el camerino.

Todos suspiraron resignados.

—Haru es demasiado distraído cuando se lo propone ¿verdad?

—No es verdad, Nagisa, simplemente olvide sacarlo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Gou apareció, busco desde la entrada a los chicos ayándolos en una mesa casi del rincón. Camino hasta ella sin hacer caso a los rumores de las mesas por donde pasaba. "Espero que no nos reconozcan", pensaba la chica llegando a la mesa y sentándose a lado de Makoto.

—Oh, Gou, es extraño verte por aquí.

—Hola chicos, Makoto. ¿De qué hablan? ¿Del panel?

—Sí, justamente de eso, tú iras, ¿cierto?

—Si, al parecer así me lo ha pedido Manager, para aumentar mi popularidad y cosas así.

—Bien, ¿y Sousuke también ira? — Nagisa parecía estar más entusiasmado de lo normal.

—Le pregunte hace un rato que le vi pero solo me respondió "Ya lo veras ese día"— Gou intento imitar la voz de Sousuke— Después me revolvió el cabello, me sonrió y se fue.

—Supongo que es un sí— Nagisa respondió.

—Gou, ¿tienes el programa? Haru lo dejo en su camerino.

—Vaya, es extraño que a Haruka se le olvide algo— Bromeaba Gou.

—Bueno, ¿ya me dejaran en paz con eso? Yo también olvido las cosas— dijo Haruka fingiendo estar indignado.

—Si, como sea. Gou, el programa— Dijo Rin restándole importancia e ignorado a Haruka.

—Aquí lo tengo— Gou saco una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y se la paso a Rin. —Mi manager ha dicho que nosotros seremos los invitados sorpresa, es por eso que no aparece el nombre de la serie o siquiera el de nosotros.

—Pero avisando tendrían más gente ¿no? — Preguntaba Makoto

—No, al parecer las "sorpresas" son las que dan más audiencia— Afirmaba Rei.

—Igual, se ha esparcido el rumor de que seremos nosotros— hablo Haruka— me pregunto de donde sacaran esos rumores, me entero de las cosas por ellos antes de que Manager me diga las cosas, y lo más espeluznante es que esos rumores son siempre ciertos— Haruka miro de reojo a Gou quien sonreía nerviosamente.

—¡Quizás sea sólo suerte de una fan!- interrumpía Gou —Pero los demás paneles también son interesantes!

Rin que se había mantenido en silencio junto con Nagisa, habló. —Sí, es verdad, al parecer estarán los chicos de Haikyuu, y ¿Diabolik Lovers? ¿Ellos por qué? Ya termino su serie hace un año, creo que lo único bueno de su panel será esa chica, Yui ¿cierto? — Rin pasaba la hoja a los demás.

—No sabía que gustabas de la chica, Rin— Gou lo miro con picardía mientras los demás sonreían.

—No es que guste de ella, la conocí hace un año mientras llegaba al set, recuerdo que se había perdido, era algo tonta pero hice amistad con ella, será bueno saludarla nuevamente. Y las chicas de Haikyuu son mas lindas, aunque Yui también es algo linda.

—Como sea. Makoto, tú conoces a alguien de ahí, ¿cierto? — Gou le pregunto repentinamente.

-Si, a Yuma, pero no creo que esté presente, no me ha dicho algo— Makoto le pasaba la hoja a Haruka—. Aunque realmente conozco a casi todos.

—Makoto tiene a varios amigos en el medio, Rin debería seguir su ejemplo— Nagisa reía a lo bajo.

—¡Cállate Nagisa! No es mi culpa que algunos si quiera te saluden si te los cruzas por el camino.

—Ya, ya, en vez de discutir ¿por qué no mejor planeamos lo que haremos? — Nagisa sonreía perversamente.

—Ahí está esa sonrisa nuevamente... —Rei lo miraba fijamente.

—Sí, es _esa_ sonrisa— Haruka miraba a su café como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

—¡Hagamos un concierto! — Decía Nagisa casi gritando.

—¡¿Un concierto?! — todos en la mesa lo decían al unisonó.

—Nagisa, ¡van a ir porque saben que nos pueden hacer preguntas! ¡No porque les daremos un espectáculo! — Hablo Makoto.

—Makoto tiene razón, y solo tenemos una hora disponible— Decía Haruka.

—Oh vamos, ¡por algo somos los favoritos de la fans! ¿Por qué no darles otra sorpresa? Además seria solamente al inicio, no es como si cada uno fuera a cantar su Character Song.

—Sí, no creo que sea exactamente por lo que estas pensando, Nagisa— Gou lo decía susurrando.

—Pero cantar... ¿nos darán permiso? — Preguntaba Rei.

—No te preocupes, Rei. Bien, ¿qué cantaremos? ¿Ever Blue? ¿Future Fish? ¿Splash Free?

—Ever Blue quedaría solo para un final, es demasiado tranquila a mi parecer y si van a hacer eso... ¡Que sea Future Fish! Con los trajes que usaron en la grabación del mismo, ¡hablo por todas al fans al decir que sería grandioso eso! — Gou se llevaba las manos a la cara tapándose la boca y la nariz después de decir eso.

—Gou... te comienzas a parecer a la Gou de la serie...

—Es una Fangirl... déjenla fantasear tranquila— Rin salía a su defensa.

—Pero tiene razón, creo que sería una gran idea eso— Makoto apoyaba la idea de Gou, aunque no le gustara mucho volver a usar ese traje de bombero.

—Como tú no saldrás de casi Stripper— Rin se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Rin! ¡Creí que no te habías dado cuenta! — Nagisa le miraba sorprendido.

Rin comenzó a buscar en su celular y le mostro unas imágenes a Nagisa. —¡¿Cómo no darme cuenta si está en todas la redes sociales que conozco?!

Nagisa les paso el celular a los demás y reían al ver las imágenes.

—Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué las tienes en tu celular? — Makoto comenzó a reír aun más.

Gou miro a su alrededor notando que las pocas chicas sólo miraban a sus hombres —Chicos... creo que deberían bajar la voz un poco... — Hacia un ademan con las manos para que le entendieran.

Rin un poco irritado seguía alzando la voz —¡¿Por qué!? Creo que tengo derecho a expresar mi descontento al ser confundido con un Stripper. ¡Nagisa tiene la culpa por recordármelo! ¡Tonto astronauta!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y a los pocos segundos las chicas ya estaban en la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo para pedir autógrafos y fotos. Si, Gou intento decírselos.

Pasados unos minutos las chicas se fueron contentas con sus autógrafos dejando a los chicos y a Gou terminar sus desayunos ya más tranquilos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cantaremos? — Nagisa rompía el silencio.

—Creo que si deberíamos cantar Future Fish, lo creo más apropiado— Haruka le respondió.

—Necesitaran ensayar. ¡Yo les ayudare!

—¡Te lo encargamos Gou! — Le decía Rei.

Gou salió sin despedirse dejando a los chicos algo confundidos.

Al día siguiente Gou le había mandado un mensaje a los chicos incluido a Sousuke para que se vieran en su casa terminadas las grabaciones de ese día. Y como fue, después del medio día los chicos se encontraban en la casa de la chica la cual era espaciosa.

—Si me ayudan a mover este sofá, por favor— Sousuke y Makoto lo movieron dejándolo cerca de una ventana.

—¿Para que nos has citado, Gou? — Preguntaba Haruka.

—¡Ah! Para ayudarles en su presentación de este fin de semana, ayer fui a ver en donde seria su escenario y ya tengo una idea de como será su presentación.

—¿Presentación? — Preguntaba Sousuke.

—¡Sí!— Asentía Gou— A Nagisa se le ocurrió hacer una presentación para el día del panel y yo les ayudare a montarlo— termino con una sonrisa.

Rin se acerco a ellos.

—Ella es grandiosa, ¿no lo crees? — Rin se dirigía a Sousuke.

—Por supuesto— le revolvió un poco de cabello a Gou— Pero sigo sin entender el porqué me citaste a mí.

—Estoy segura que también estarás en el panel, es sólo para mostrarte como entraremos tu y yo— la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Y bien? — Rin interrumpía aquel momento.

—¡Ah! Necesitan esto— la chica les extendió varias cosas que simulaban un micrófono, pasaba desde un pepino hasta y peine.

—¿Y esto es para? — Preguntaba Rei.

—¡Sera su micrófono! No sé si podre conseguir diademas por lo tanto ensayemos con esto.

Sousuke comenzó a reír —Si, se verán perfectos si usan eso en su presentación.

—¡Shhhh, Sousuke!— Gou comenzó a reír igual.

—¿Comenzamos? ¡Tengo que ver un drama! — Rin comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Lo siento! — Decía Gou para acercarse a los chicos. —Bien. Sousuke, ¿me ayudarías a colocar esto? — La chica se acercaba a una mesa y a los pocos segundos Sousuke la acompañaba— Esto simulara ser la mesa donde estarán ustedes— La acomodaron cerca del sofá que daba a la ventana. —Este es el plano del auditorio donde estarán. Aquí están las puertas, el escenario y demás, fue un tanto difícil conseguirlo tan detallado, y que me dejaran pasar para verlo y que me diera una idea.

—¡Gou! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Por eso te amo! — Nagisa abrazo a Gou repentinamente haciendo que casi cayeran de no ser que Makoto la sostuvo. Nagisa se llevo una mirada casi asesina por parte de Makoto.

—¡Ejem! — Rin carraspeo para que siguiera explicando.

—Ok, Rin entrara por la puerta principal que estará aquí— Señalo el lugar en la hoja— Y aquí será… ¡la puerta de la cocina! — lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta ahí. — Makoto estará sentando en el escenario—. Gou sentó a Makoto en la mesita— Espero que no la rompas— sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la hoja nuevamente— Haruka estará en el panel— Haruka se sentó en el sofá cómodamente.

—Gou, ¿en qué lugar compraste tus muebles? Son lindos ¡y el sofá es cómodo! Tenemos que ir de tiendas en esta semana.

—Está bien, ¡termina tu trabajo rápido e iremos! — La chica le sonrió.

—Sí, yo también tengo curiosidad, no les importaría que fuera ¿cierto? — Preguntaba Sousuke.

—¡Para nada! Sera divertido.

—¡Yo también quiero ir!- Decía Nagisa.

A los pocos segundos todos los chicos ya querían ir y entonces la próxima semana utilizarían su día libre para irse de tiendas con Gou.

—¡Regresando! — La chica carraspeo —Rei estará en medio del pasillo principal, que será ¡aquí! — la chica llevo a Rei de los hombros hasta estar en medio de la sala.

—¿Pero no las chicas se darán cuenta de que me encuentro ahí?

—¡No te preocupes! Le prestaran más atención a la música y no estará iluminado hasta que yo diga.

—De alguna forma... Gou parece más una Manager... — Decía Haruka quien ya se había acostado en el sofá con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Nagisa estará en uno de los pilares— Llevo a Nagisa hasta una pared— Y así estarán, por ahora no podemos ensayar en el auditorio, lo haremos un día antes y ese día por la mañana pero no creo que puedan lograrlo en un día, es por eso que ensayaremos desde ahora.

—Eso es... muy alentador, Gou— Decía Makoto fingiendo indignación para después sonreír de medio lado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! Sousuke, tu estarás conmigo— Sousuke fue hasta donde la chica la cual ya estaba a lado de su estéreo. Saco el disco de su mueble y lo metió en el lugar donde correspondía. —Sera el Off Vocal, ¿Ok? Se acuerdan de la letra ¿cierto? — Miro a los chicos de una manera amenazante.

—¡Por supuesto! — gritaron al unisonó.

—¡Haruka! ¡Levántate! ¡O por lo menos siéntate!

—¡Ya voy Directora! — Haruka rió a lo bajo.

Gou le aventó una pelotita que tenia a la mano.

—¡Tómalo con seriedad!

Haruka esquivo la pelota pero al revotar le dio a Makoto en el hombro. —¡Mejora tu puntería!

Makoto giro levemente y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Después de eso regreso a su posición original.

—Bien, demos inicio— Gou apretó un botón.

Los chicos suspiraron al escuchar la introducción de la canción, sabían que Gou era casi igual de imposible que Nagisa, quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien.

_(We are we are we are we are)_

Al escuchar eso se llevaron su _micrófono_ lo más cercano a su boca.

_HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!_

_Mezamenagara dreaming_

_YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! __Get UP!_

_Jiyuujizai Growing._

Gou comenzó a sonreír al escucharlos y pauso la canción.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora, no quiero que se muevan en esa primera estrofa, como están así quédense—Rin solo miraba por la pequeña abertura de la cocina.

—¡Esta bien!

—¡Sigamos! — La chica apretó el botón de _play_.

Continúo la canción y la chica seguía explicándoles como quería que se movieran y demás, Sousuke veía entretenido como ella podía ser también una coreógrafa profesional, por momentos se maldecía al no poder _ensayar_ con ellos y que Gou le pusiera los pasos.

Así siguieron durante la semana, terminaban de las grabaciones e iban a la casa de Gou, al terminar sus ensayos comían frituras que Gou compraba antes de llegar a su casa.

Un día antes del evento Gou llego al auditorio donde los chicos ya la esperaban, pero no había llegado sola, iba acompañada por Sousuke, Momotaro, Nitori, Ran, Ren y Seijuuro, argumentando que ellos serian su público.

Al terminar el ensayo todos se fueron a un restaurant para _celebrar_ que los ensayos habían terminado y que les había quedado –según ellos- perfecto.

Al día siguiente, Gou cito a todos por la mañana para dar el último ensayo y que no olvidaran nada, tardaron menos de una hora.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Por ahora pueden disfrutar del evento, pero que no los reconozcan las personas, arruinarían la sorpresa. Bien, pueden disponer de su tiempo. ¡Hasta más tarde!

Y así cada quien se fue por su lado, menos Makoto y Sousuke.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿No se irán junto con los demás?

—No, tenía planeado estar contigo todo el rato hasta el final del evento— Decía Sousuke.

—¡Vaya, mira que coincidencia, tenía planeado hacer lo mismo! —Makoto mofo y se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Perfecto! Creí que estaría todo el rato sola, me alegra que se queden ustedes dos conmigo. Bien, ¡vayamos a mirar las cosas por ahí!

Gou fue guiando a los chicos a los puestos que le parecían interesantes, compro varias cosas. Pasadas unas horas decidieron parar a comer y la chica fue tratada como a una princesa pues entre los dos chicos le compraron todo lo que se le antojaba, desde chocolate hasta una botella de sake de colección. La chica adoraba comprar cosas de colección, era una coleccionista nata.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya va a ser la primera presentación de los paneles! ¿Vamos? — Gou se levantaba de un pequeño escalón.

—¿Por qué no mejor quedarnos a esperar? — Makoto le tomaba del brazo.

—Pero yo quiero ver que hacen los demás en sus paneles, quiero escuchar que les preguntan— Gou miro a Makoto para después pasar su mirada a Sousuke.

—Vamos, deberíamos cumplir su deseo, tiene esa mirada de corderito, ¿no sientes algo aquí? — Sousuke apunto al pecho de Makoto.

—No es eso— Makoto jalo a Gou para que quedara entre los dos —Si miras a ese pilar notaras a dos chicas que nos han estado siguiendo todo el rato después de parar a comer. Si miras más allá notaras a un grupo de chicos que igual nos han seguido desde que salimos del auditorio. Y si miras atrás discretamente, notaras a un grupo d chicas que nos han seguido desde que dejamos el segundo puesto que visitamos.

Sousuke miro discretamente a los lugares que Makoto había señalado.

—¡¿En serio!? —Gou miro repentinamente a todos lados, especialmente subiendo las escaleras de donde estaban sentados los dos chicos.

—Gou, tu discreción me sorprende— Sousuke sonrió.

—Y es por eso que opino nos quedemos aquí, no ha de tardar mucho para que se cansen y se retiren.

—¿Pensaran que somos nosotros? — Gou dirigió la pregunta a Makoto.

—Es posible.

—¿Arruinamos la sorpresa? — Gou se llevo las manos a su cabeza.

—No te pongas así, Gou. ¡Aun no es seguro! Es posible que sea otra cosa. Sousuke, vuelve a mirar y dime quien sigue.

Sousuke miro nuevamente a los lugares. —Parece que las chicas de los pilares se han ido, el grupo de chicos siguen ahí… Gou, DISCRETAMENTE mira a donde estaba el otro grupo de chicas, por favor.

Gou hizo lo que Sousuke le había pedido.

—Creo que siguen tres ahí.

—Muy bien hecho, Gou— Sousuke le sonrió.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Nos iremos de aquí, creo que ir a donde los paneles es una buena opción— Makoto se levantaba.

—Si Gou, iremos a donde querías— Sousuke ya de pie le revolvió el cabello a la chica.

Caminaron unos metros y pasaron por un lugar lleno de personas para así perder a los chicos que les seguían. Intentaron no llamar demasiado la atención pero el celular de Gou sono cuando pasaban donde algunos fotógrafos.

—¡Es Rin! Debo contestar…— La chica iba a tender la llamada cuando noto varias personas se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Wou!, ¿son cosplayers? — Varias chicas ahí se acercaban más a ellos.

—¡Son realmente buenos! ¡Hasta parecen realmente ellos!

—¡Makoto y Sousuke! ¡También esta Gou!

—¿Qué maquillaje usan?

—¿Dónde compraron su peluca?

—¿De qué marca son sus lentes de contacto?

Se hizo un círculo alrededor de ellos, llenándolos de ese tipo de preguntas

—¡Chicos, chicos! Eso es nuestro secreto, no lo divulgaremos— Gou intervino.

—Sí, es un secreto— Makoto le siguió el juego.

—¡Wuo, hasta parece tienen las mismas voces!

Todos comenzaron a tomas fotos de ellos. Gou pudo salir de aquel círculo y apartarse unos metros para atender la llamada de Rin pero al momento de contestar dejo de sonar su móvil.

—¡Esto es malo! ¡Rin me colgara!

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

La chica miro a donde estaba Makoto _"¿Quién es Lucy?"_, pensaba la chica.

Makoto hizo el ademan para que fuera a donde ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es _Lucy_? —Ya una vez estando con ellos pudo preguntar.

Sousuke le revolvió el cabello y se acerco a su iodo. —Tú eres Lucy, simplemente sigue el juego.

La chica entendió por donde iba y como fue siguió el juego. Pasados unos minutos se retiraron con el pretexto de que tenían que ir a ver los paneles, pues sin darse cuenta se habían quedado ahí como modelos más de una hora.

—¿Entonces Makoto era Matthew y Sousuke, Shayden? Vaya nombres.

—Matthew es un nombre lindo. Shayden es algo… ¿extraño?

—Cállate "Matthew", entre en pánico.

—Lo lamento Mr. Shayden, pero su nombre me parece poco común.

—Ya ya, tenemos pocos minutos para que sea nuestra presentación, Matthew, Shayden, ¡tranquilos y no quiero peleas!

—Yes, Miss Lucy— Los dos chicos comenzaron a hacerle burla.

Gou les dio un ligero golpe en los hombros. —¡A callar! — Miro a la puerta que tenía en frente y la abrió de par en par.

—¡Gou! ¡Makoto! — Rin se acerco a ellos. —Llegan un poco tarde, ¿paso algo?

—Unas chicas nos hicieron una sesión de fotografía gratis— Sousuke tomo la palabra.

—¿Los descubrieron? — Nagisa llego a donde ellos.

—No, piensan que somos cosplayers…— Gou fue hasta donde Haruka quien veía al panel. —¿Estás listo?

—Simplemente tengo que cantar, bailar, y responder preguntas, a diferencia de decir todas mis líneas de un capitulo… esto es fácil.

—Oh, ¡son los vampiros!

—Sí, y ya termino su presentación.

—¿Qué anunciaron?

—Sus próximos videojuegos y creo que también una OVA,

—¿En verdad? ¡Tengo que comprarlo!

Haruka tomo de la mano a Gou para acercarla a él casi abrazándola.

—Da permiso, van a salir por aquí.

Gou se ruborizo un poco ya que nunca se acerca menos de 50 cm a Haruka.

El panel anterior a ellos comenzó a salir por detrás del escenario dejando a varias chicas aun gritando.

—Vaya, al parecer son muy queridos— Gou miraba como pasaban y la saludaban con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si es la pequeña Gou!

Gou reconoció al instante aquella voz.

—¡Yui! ¡Me alegra poder llegar a verte!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron.

—¡Ustedes serán el panel sorpresa? Vaya, ¡no me lo imagine!

—¡Esa es la idea!

—Entonces debe estar Rin por aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo con él?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes, el siempre será mi _hermanito_.

—Gou, ya deberías buscarte a alguien, y vaya que tienes a chicos demasiado hermosos.

—Pero los tuyos no se quedan atrás.

—¡Shh! — Yui coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Gou —Hablaremos de esto algún día, ¿Qué te parece la próxima semana? Vayamos por un café.

—Claro, me agradaría— Rin se acerco a las chicas.

—¡Oh! Rin, ¿cómo te va? ¿Has cuidado bien a Gou?

—Yui, hace ya un tiempo, ¿qué tal? ¿Atacaron mucho las Fans?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre— Yui hizo un además con la mano para restarle importancia.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? No, más bien, ¿qué haces aquí? Me sorprende que no te perdieras y ellos sólo prestan sus voces para sus juegos, tu no figuras mucho.

—¡Que grosero! Pero aun así, me pidieron estar, para anunciar la OVA. Que ahí si hablo— La chica le mostro la lengua. —Bien Gou, me retiro por ahora, ¡nos vemos! ¡Estaré bien su presentación! —Y así camino a la salida.

—¡Te sorprenderás! — Gou la despedía.

—¡Ya lo estoy de solo saber que son ustedes!

—Ya Gou estando sola con Rin le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Eres un grosero. Bueno ya, andando.

Gou empujo a Rin hasta donde estaban los demás.

—Ya que estamos todos…— La chica noto que Makoto aun estaba con alguien y se dirigió hasta donde estaba. —Makoto, ya tenemos que…

El chico con el que estaba la miro.

—¡Ah Gou! Lo siento estaba hablando con Yuma.

—Hola Gou, mucho gust….

Gou lo interrumpió —7 cm…— No apartaba la mirada de Yuma.

—¿Eh? —Los chicos no entendían a lo que se refería y optaron por esperar una explicación.

—Que es siete centímetros más alto que tu, Makoto.

—Ah, sobre eso… Si, es más alto, para ti es como una torre ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto mides?

—¡Eso no te interesa! Y apúrate, tenemos que prepararnos.

—Bueno Makoto, te necesitan y a mí me han de esperar los chicos. Nos vemos. ¡Hasta pronto, Gou!

Gou se despidió, igual que Makoto y fueron hasta donde los demás.

—Al parecer no tienen diademas y tendrán que hacerlo con micrófonos, y será el que utilicen para hablar, ¿ok? — Los chicos ya se habían cambiado de ropas— Makoto, ve a cambiarte— Y Makoto hizo lo que le había dicho.

—¡Ok! — Los chicos le respondieron.

—Las fans ya entraron, ¡a sus posiciones! Rin procura estar atento, ¿sí?

—Sera imposible no escucharlos, créeme — Y con esas palabras Rin salió en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Los demás vayan, Sousuke tú conmigo. Nagisa, Rei, tengan cuidado de que no les escuchen o lleguen a verlos, ¿entendido?

—Yes sir! — Y se dieron a la fuga.

—Makoto, ¿ya estás listo?

Makoto salió del pequeño baño ya con su traje.

—Listo.

—Bien, Haruka y tú vayan a donde les dije.

—¿Pero no están prendidas la pantallas? — Decía Rei quien regresaba con Nagisa.

—¡Oh es verdad! —Gou saco de su bolso un pequeño _walkie talkie_. —Por favor, las pantallas…

Y fuera en el escenario se escucho un grito de las fans.

—¡Ahora corran! — Y los chicos se dieron a la fuga.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste conseguir todos estos permisos? — Le pregunto Sousuke.

—Sólo soy una simple manager el club de natación Iwatobi…

—Ya cálmate, Lucy— Y le dio un liguero empujón.

—Era _Sebastian_— La chica hizo un puchero. — Creo que ya estarán en sus lugares. — Nuevamente uso el _walkie talkie_. —¡Listos!

Y en todo el auditorio se empezaron a escuchar las primeras notas de la canción. Un fuerte grito de emoción se escucho por todo el lugar.

_(We are we are we are we are)_

Las fans comenzarían a cantar después de eso.

_HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!_

_Mezamenagara dreaming_

_YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! __Get UP!_

_Jiyuujizai Growing._

Las presentes gritaban y cantaban, aun no había iluminación pero poco les importaba. El sólo escucharlo ya les emocionaba, Gou no podía ni siquiera imaginar cual sería el grito para lo que seguía.

—¡Todo está saliendo tan bien! — Brincaba en su lugar sin apartar el _walkie talkie_, Sousuke sólo la miraba con una sonrisa. —Luz azul en cuanto Haruka cante— Ordenaba la chica desde su lugar.

—_Are wa muri kai?_— El reflector dio de lleno a donde Haruka y él a su vez se levantaba de un asiento.

—_¡Ahora amarillo!_

—_Kore wa rongai?_ — Lo mismo pasó con Nagisa mientras caminaba unos pasos para sonreír y giñar.

—_¡Morado!_

—_S__houkyohou ja norenai ne_— Ya con el reflector y que algunas chicas lo vieron casi a su lado gritaron y brincaron en sus lugares. Rei no se movió de su lugar y simulo ajustarse los lentes.

—_¡Verde!_

—_Sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no_— Makoto estiro la mano frente a él para después levantarla hasta que quedo sobre su cabeza. Casi todas gritaron el nombre de Makoto cuando lo vieron sentado en el borde del escenario siendo iluminado por aquel reflector verde.

—_¡Rojo en dirección a la puerta!_ —Gou repitió aquello con todos los chicos, recordándoles a los del Staff que color usar y en qué momento. Todo estaba saliendo a como ella lo había planeado.

—_Y__ume no shoutai miseru ze_—Rin entro por la puerta abriéndola de golpe y camino hasta llegar al pasillo simulando que latía su corazón con la mano que tenia libre.

_Give me! Give me! Give me! Give me a break!_

_[Haruka/Makoto]Omoidashite mirunda ano koro no jibun_

_Let me! Let me! Let me! Let me try!_

_[Nagisa/Rei]Nanikara mo torawarenai mirai_

Ya una vez Rin, Nagisa y Rei comenzaron a avanzar en dirección al escenario, lo mismo hacia Rin. Algunas chicas con suerte pudieron saludar a los tres que estaban debajo del escenario. Makoto solo tuvo que levantarse y Haruka recorrió toda la mesa para poder llegar.

—Come on, Let's Go! Go! — Los chicos brincaron en esa parte.

_[Haruka/Makoto/Rin] Muriyari [Makoto/Rin]kojiaketa jounetsu no SUTOOROKU_

_Come on, Let's DIVE! DIVE!_

_[Haruka/Makoto/Rin]Ikeru ne [Haruka/Nagisa/Rei]maketerarenai oretachi de_

_We can make dreams come true!_

Los chicos ya arriba del escenario siguieron cantando y bailando a como Gou les había dicho. Gou solo los veía y esperaba a cuando ella tuviera que aparecer junto con Sousuke.

—Y eso que no ibas a venir, ¿cierto Sousuke?

Sousuke recorrió los hombros de Gou para poder acercarla a él en un abrazo.

—No iba a venir, ya le había dicho a mi manager que no aceptara pero una pequeña chica me incluyo en sus planes y ya no pude negarme a la oferta— Sousuke foto el brazo de Gou.

—Me encanta ser influyente— La chica estaba ligueramente ruborizada.

—Eres demasiado influyente.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que su señal de salida fue dada.

"_Saa, minna ikou! oretachi no mirai e!"_

Makoto camino hasta donde estaba Gou y la llevo de la mano y ella a su vez a Sousuke, no sin antes recibir una mirada aterradora por parte de Makoto.

Los dos que apenas habían aparecido saludaron a las fans y caminaron hasta donde estaba el panel para poder sentarse.

Los chicos terminaron de su presentación haciendo una reverencia a las fans las cuales aun gritaban emocionadas. Gou con el _walkie talkie_ dio la orden de que iluminaran todo nuevamente. Gou y Sousuke se levantaron de su lugar y fueron a donde los demás.

El que los presentaría hizo su aparición.

—¡Como pudieron ver los chicos que nos acompañan ahora no necesitan de presentaciones comunes, ¡ellos mismos hacen sus presentaciones! Pero como es necesario y sigo un protocolo los presentare.

—Nos acompaña ¡Nanase Haruka!

Haruka saludo nuevamente con una sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar donde tenía su nombre que era en medio de las siete sillas ahí puestas.

—Igualmente nos acompaña ¡Makoto Tachibana!

Makoto hizo lo mismo que Haruka y se sentó a la izquierda del mismo.

—Ahora es el turno de ¡Hazuki Nagisa!

Nagisa brinco en su lugar y saludo a todas, incluso les _mando un beso_. El se sentó a la izquierda de Makoto.

—Ahora es el momento de gritar con ¡Ryugazaki Rei!

Rei hizo una reverencia y saludo nuevamente a las fans con una sonrisa. Su lugar era al lado de Nagisa.

—¡Y ellos fueron los nadadores el club Iwatobi! ¡Ah, pero no puede faltar su muy hermosa manager, Matsuoka Gou!

Gou saludo y camino hasta la primera silla que se encontraba de lado derecho a Haruka.

—¡Y por supuesto la acompaña su hermano! ¡No la puede dejar estando rodeada de estos chicos! ¡Matsuoka Rin!

Rin hizo lo mismo que Rei y se sentó a la derecha de Haruka.

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos al recién ingresado al club de natación Samezuka, ¡Yamazaki Sousuke!

—¡Hola chicas! — Sousuke saludo a las fans, hizo reverencia y camino al lugar que seguía vacio.

Todos recibieron un grito emocionado.

—¡Bien, parecen estar con energías chicas, ¡pues ahora pueden disponer de estos chicos! Son todos para ustedes, pero cuenten ¿qué tienen de nuevo para estas chicas?

Haruka tomo la palabra.

—Pues nada que no sepan ya todo lo que pudimos decir esta anunciado, creo que esto es para conseguir audiencia para tener otra temporada.

—¡Wou! ¡Creo que muchas aquí estarán ansiosas por que eso sea verdad!

—¡Sin duda deben estarlo y tienen que seguir apoyándonos!

—Eso sin duda lo conseguirán, aquí apuesto que hay varias fans hasta su muerte— El presentador hojeo su libreto. —Bien, ahora la fan que quiera hacer alguna pregunta esta es su oportunidad. Ellos antes de entrar aquí juraron responder cualquier cosa. Chicas aprovechen esta oportunidad de oro.

Las chicas gritaron como respuesta y automáticamente varias levantaron la mano.

—Cada una tiene una fila y un número de asiento, están en su ticket de entrada, espero no lo tiraran— Todas las chicas comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsillos— ¡sus preguntas serán cosa de suerte! — El presentador se acerco al atril y saco dos cajas. —Una tiene la fila y otra tiene el número de asiento.

Fue hasta donde Haruka— Bien Haruka, ¡dales suerte a tus fans! — le acerco las cajas y se las puso enfrente.

Haruka sonrió y se acerco a su micrófono —¡Suerte a ustedes!

Las chicas volvieron a gritar y Haruka saco un papel, lo miro; volvió a sacar otro y junto los dos. Los miro por unos segundo y después hizo un ademan de sorpresa. Le paso los papelitos al presentador.

—Que te hagan sufrir, Haru— Se escucho eso por parte de Rin y todos los presentes rieron.

—Que ánimos se dan entre ellos… La chica ganadora es… Fila M asiento…. 15, M15, ¡que se levante la ganadora!

La chica ganadora se levanto emocionada y a los pocos segundos alguien del staff ya le estaba dando un micrófono.

—Hola pequeña, ¿tu nombre? —Haruka se dirigió a ella.

La chica no podía casi formular una palabra y las demás chicas solo gritaban, quizás igual o más emocionadas.

—¡Luisa!

—¡Mucho gusto! — Todos lo dijeron al unisonó.

—¿Cuál es tú pregunta? —Haruka volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Para Rin: ¿Quieres tener dientes normales o estás bien siendo así?

Los chicos en el panel comenzaron a reírse incluido Rin. Se acerco al micrófono —Sólo responderé una cosa… No coman demasiados dulces… ¿De acuerdo?

Todos en el auditorio comenzaron a reír.

—El siguiente en elegir será… ¡Sousuke! —Se escucharon unos gritos. El presentador regreso hasta donde estaba Sousuke.

—Buena suerte a todas, la siguiente podrías ser tú— Y Sousuke señalo a la nada recibiendo un grito emocionado por parte de las chicas.

Metió su mano a la primera caja, lo miro y se lo pasó al presentador, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la siguiente caja. Se acerco al micrófono.

—¡Mucha suerte!

—La ganadora es de la fila A número… 6. ¡A6 levántate por favor!

La chica casi brinca de su lugar y lo mismo pasó, a los pocos segundos alguien del staff ya le estaba pasando un micrófono.

—¿Tu nombre? —Sousuke le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi nombre es… Kiarika

—¡Mucho gusto linda! ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Son varias pero… Haruka, en la serie se da a saber que tienes varios talentos, entre ellos el de dibujar, ¿el Haru de la vida real también tiene ese talento?

—Sin duda lo tiene— Todos respondieron al unisonó.

Haruka los miro y se acerco al micrófono. —Yo diría que no es así. No tengo el mismo talento que el Haruka de la serie.

—Pero lo tiene, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿como aprendió este Haruka a dibujar? — La chica volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

—Creo que los talentos que puedas poseer no los aprendes de un día a otro, o los consigues, opino que naces con ellos, como si ya estuvieran ahí, como si tuvieras un chip puesto con esa información. Ya solo depende de cada quien el utilizarlo y mejorarlo si así lo desea. En mi caso quería se Mangaka— Comenzó a reír y se aparto del micrófono.

—La pequeña Kiarika tiene más preguntas ¿cierto? Deberíamos dejarle hacerlas—Rin intervino y le sonrió a la chica. —Continua pequeña, ¿cuáles son tu preguntas?

—Bueno… ¿Que relación tiene Makoto con Gou en la serie?

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice mientras que los otros los miraban expectantes.

Makoto fue el primero en hablar. —Makoto le tiene aprecio a Gou, el mismo que le tiene a los demás.

—Gou considera a los chicos como sus grandes compañeros y amigos, no tiene algún interés amoroso más que por los músculos de cada uno— Gou comenzó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿que relación comparten fuera de la serie? —Se escucho entre la multitud.

—Amistad— Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Salimos a comer cuando tenemos la ocasión y platicamos en el set de las escenas y otras cosas triviales, somos buenos amigos, solo eso— Sentencio al final Gou.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta, linda? —Makoto le pregunto.

—Sí, otra. ¿Si Sousuke le pidiera a Gou salir juntos, como reaccionaria Rin?

Gou se sonrojo levemente y un silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que unas pequeñas risas provenientes de Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto y Rei se escucharon como un susurro.

—Vamos, Rin, ¿que responderás a eso? — Haruka rompía aquel silencio en el panel.

—Pues depende a donde quieran salir, si es a comer o ir al cine por supuesto que los acompaño— Los miro —Mas si se refieren al Sousuke y Gou de la serie, creo que Rin lo tomaría con calma y aceptaría la relación, ya que Sousuke es su mejor amigo y sabe que es una gran persona, supongo que considera a Sousuke la mejor opción para su hermana. Claro, si llegara a pasar algo así.

—Creo que Rin aun fuera de la pantalla es el mismo hermano sobre protector aunque no lo demuestre y cuidaría de Gou demasiado, al grado de ser su guardia y acompañarnos a donde fuera— Miro a Gou de reojo regresando su mirada al frente—. Aun no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero en este tiempo debo admitir que Gou tiene un gran encanto como mujer— Término y sonrió ampliamente llevando su mano izquierda al hombro de la chica. —Y tendría que pedirle la mano a Rin en vez de sus padres, y confieso que Rin me da miedo cuando se enfada—. Rio levemente.

Se escucho un ligero "uhhh" por parte de los chicos. Gou estaba completamente muda y sonrojada ¿cómo se había tornado de esa manera todo?

—Obviamente todo esto es suposición, ¿verdad? — Rin lo dijo mirando a Sousuke y apartando la mano del mismo de Gou.

—Por supuesto, Rin.

—¡Uwaa! Obviamente todo es suposición, Sousuke y yo tanto fuera como dentro de la pantalla estamos consolidando una amistad, algún tipo de relación seria no tendría sentido por ahora.

—¿Entonces en un futuro es posible la relación? — Se escucho a alguien más.

La chica sonrió amablemente. —Sin comentarios.

—No será posible porque... ¡Gou es mi preciada compañera de travesuras! — Declaro Nagisa. —Y si llegara a relacionarse con alguien sin duda ya no tendríamos tiempo para nuestros planes.

—Sí, ellos entran como "amigos inseparables" dudo que Nagisa deje que tenga alguna relación Gou— Dijo Rei.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Esta vez fue Nagisa quien pregunto.

—No, han sido todas— La chica le regreso el micrófono al del staff y se sentó.

—¡Ahora le toca elegir a Rei! — El presentador fue hasta donde Rei para que pudiera sacar los papelitos.

—¡Espero que la hermosa chica que sea elegida por mi tenga preguntas igual de hermosas! — Metió la mano a la primera caja y saco el primer papelito. —¡Oh! ¡Es la fila con la letra más hermosa de todas. —Repitió el procedimiento. —Como se esperaba de mí, el número más hermoso de todos— Se ajusto los lentes.

—Y la ganadora es…. Fila R numero… 10, ¡R10, ponte de pie por favor!

La chica se levanto y espero al chico del staff.

—¡Muchas felicidades! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Misaki, mi nombre es Misaki.

—Un hermoso nombre Misaki. ¡No te pongas nerviosa! Ninguno de nosotros te va a morder… Bueno, de Rin no aseguro nada, ya sabes, va por la vida amenazando que va a morder a las personas.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—Simplemente porque estas al otro lado de la mesa… de lo contrario te mordería, ya que tanto lo deseas.

—¡Venga, que lo llevo esperando un buen rato!

Se escucho un "_Kyaa"_ por parte de todas las chicas, incluida Gou.

—¡Ejem! — Haruka carraspeo un poco. Disculpa, linda. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

La chica tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. —Al igual que Kiarika tengo varias.

—A ti también se te dará la oportunidad de preguntarlas todas, ten calma—Le respondió Gou.

—Vamos, sin miedo, ¡pregúntanos lo que desees! — Nagisa lo decía entusiasmado.

—Si tan sólo la dejaran hablar…— Sousuke fue el que robo la palabra esta vez. —Vamos, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

La chica titubeo un momento. —Haruka, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto al agua? Debido a tu personaje.

—¡Fue difícil sacarlo de la piscina del set para traerlo aquí! Le tuvimos que prometer que le dejaríamos entrar a alguna fuente después de esto…— Rin comenzó a reír al terminar de decir eso.

—¡Obviamente no! ¡No le hagas caso a ese demente! Aunque admito que… Siento al agua de manera diferente… ¡Siento que podemos llegar a ser algo más!

—Disculpa, tenemos a un _Hidrosexual_ aquí, puede ser un poco raro pero así lo queremos todos…— Rei fue el que interrumpió a Haruka.

—Ya, hablando en serio, no creo que el agua sea diferente para mi, simplemente cada vez que entro al mar pienso en una sola cosa— Haruka respiro hondamente y exhalo— "El agua está viva".

—Eso… eso es lo más profundo que has dicho en todo este tiempo. ¡Haruka, deberían darte un premio! — Se burlaba Rin.

—¡A callar, Tiburoncin!

Se escucho un "Uhaha" por parte de todos los chicos en la mesa mientras que todos los demás rieron sonoramente.

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente pregunta? — Sousuke se dirigía a la chica.

—Sí, amh… Makoto, ¿por qué eres tan adorable?

Se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral durante unos segundos para que después todos los chicos menos Makoto comenzaran a carcajearse.

—¡Esa nunca puede faltar! — Rin seguía riendo.

—Si le pagaran por cada vez que le preguntan eso… ¡creo que ya habría dejado la actuación! — Nagisa casi caía de la silla después de decir eso.

—Pero no se dejen engañar, en el fondo puede ser un peligroso hombre acosador de las montañas roba muebles, ¡si eso! — Termino Haruka.

—No les hagan caso, simplemente están celosos porque ellos no son _adorables_— Makoto les robo la palabra a todos.

Esta vez se escucho un "Uhhh" por parte de Gou y Sousuke mientras los demás callaban.

—Es verdad, Makoto es la persona más adorable que he conocido hasta ahora— Gou se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Makoto.

Makoto se levanto y fue hasta donde Gou. —Gou es la testigo que tengo, deberían hacerle caso— se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La chica se sonrojo un poco —Lo ven, el es una persona adorable.

Makoto regreso a su lugar y sonrió a las chicas del público. —Creo que gracias a ustedes soy la persona que me consideran, creo he aprendido de Makoto muchas cosas, soy así por ustedes. Gracias— Llevo su mano a su boca y mando un beso para todas. —¿Alguna otra pregunta Lady?

—Rei, ¿Qué opinas de Nagisa?

Rei abrazo a Naigsa por los hombros. —Durante este tiempo no he encontrado mejor compañía que la suya, si fuera mujer me casia con ella. Lamentablemente es hombre y es mi amigo.

—¡Directo a la FriendZone! — Haruka casi grito eso.

—¡Siguiente pregunta! — Respondió rápido Rei.

—Nagisa, ¿Cuál es tu opinión de las semejanzas entre el capítulo de la nueva temporada?

—¿Eh…?— Nagisa se quedo en blanco por unos segundo. —Si hablas del capítulo 5… creo que son muchas, yo también tuve que pasar por algo parecido al decidirme por el mundo de la actuación. Se inicia con mucho esfuerzo, te reconocen después de mucho tiempo pero te pueden desechar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es muy difícil pues tuve que dejar muchas cosas atrás y también tuve que _madurar_ y entender que nada es fácil y que no me tengo que dar por vencido. Creo que esto va para todas ustedes, si tienen un sueño simplemente síganlo y destruyan toda barrera que encuentren, no dejen que algo tan simple las derrote, _FIGHT!_

Todos aplaudieron ante las palabras de Nagisa. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí. Rin, ¿no te cansas del _Sempai_ de Nitori?

—¡Buena pregunta! ¡Muy buena! Pero la respuesta es un tal vez, no es como si fuera de las grabaciones me lo dijera también, creo que si lo hiciera… ya me habría hartado desde hace mucho… Creo que entra en lo soportable. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Sí, la ultima y va dirigida a Gou. —carraspeo un poco— Gou, ¿algunas anécdotas más que quieras compartir?

Se formo de nuevo un silencio y Gou quedo en blanco.

—No he contado anécdotas… Y bueno, tengo muchas que me gustaría compartir…

—Gou… creo que te descubrieron— Nagisa interrumpió a Gou.

—Como acabo de decir… Yo nunca he contado alguna de mis anécdotas… o anécdotas que pasan en el set…

—Gou, ¿alguna anécdota que quieras compartir ahora? — Makoto le sonrió de esa manera que le miedo a cualquiera.

—¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Makoto es un demonio disfrazado de ángel! No confíen en él.

—Bien ya que han sido todas… Pasemos al siguiente sorteo. Esta vez será ¡Gou!

Gou levanto las manos en forma de victoria. Saco los papelitos y se los paso al presentador.

—Bien… G4, la chica ganadora levántese por favor.

La chica era diferente a las demás, esta no se mostraba eufórica, era más neutral. No había levantado la mirada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Mi nombre es Komori, Yui Komori.

Otro silencio se formo en el lugar, nadie esperaba realmente que entrara. Mientras las fans murmuraban esto y aquello.

—¡Yui! —Rin se sorprendió al verla.

—Mi primera pregunta va para todos, ¿quién monto el espectáculo?

Todos se miraron entre sí y Haruka fue quien respondió. —La idea originalmente fue de Nagisa, Gou se encargo de la coreografía.

—Les quedo muy hermosa, realmente me emocione.

—¿Es todo?

—No, la siguiente. Gou, si tuvieras que elegir entre UNO de los chicos, ¿cuál sería? Ojo, no se puede decir que no sabes, en este momento no aplica esa respuesta o alguna que se le parezca, elige, querida— La chica sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Eh… Bueno, si tuviera que elegir seria a… umh…— Gou miro a los chicos y regreso su mirada a donde Yui con una sonrisa—Elegiría a quien amo

—¿A quién?

—No, tú lo has dicho, elegí a uno. Nunca me pediste que especificara nombres. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No, creo que son todas— La chica se sentó indignada.

Los chicos miraron a Gou.

—El siguiente en elegir a la ganadora será… ¡Nagisa!

—¡Yay! —Nagisa espero al presentador. —¡Suerte chicas! —Nagisa saco el primer papelito y después el segundo. Los vio, se acerco al micrófono y grito. —La fila B número 7, ¡B7!

La chica espero ansiosa.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Kim.

—¡Kim! ¡Hola, mi nombre es Nagisa! Mucho gusto, ¡ahora somos amigos! ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

—¿Qué sienten Makoto y Rin por Haruka?

Gou, Sousuke, y Rei comenzaron a reír.

—En lo que a mí respecta… yo sólo lo quiero como amigo, nada más, yo tengo a mi Sousuke, ¿verdad, Sousuke?

—Sí, es por eso que soy muy unido a Gou, me da información importante…

—¡Son tan crueles…!— Gou lo decía casi indignada.

—¿Ahora quien fue FriendZoneado? —Nagisa lo decía divertido.

—Eso se le llama karma— Continuo Rei.

—¡Lo que nadie sabe es que a quien realmente amo es a Nagisa! — Haruka estiro sus brazos a donde estaba Nagisa.

—¡Haru! ¿En donde quedo yo? ¿Y las noches que pasamos juntos?

—Lo siento Makoto, mi corazón es de Nagisa.

—¡Haru!

—Makoto, deberíamos juntarnos los desechado y utilizados…— Gou se levando y Makoto hizo lo mismo para después abrazarse y fingir que lloraban.

Haruka y Nagisa estaban abrazados, Sousuke estaba sentado en el regazo de Rin. Rei quien seguía sentado en su lugar decidió tomar la palabra.

—Estos y otros dramas los pueden encontrar en el set, por favor mantengan la calma, esto es común y demasiado normal. Y como podrán ver… Yo soy el soltero cotizado de aquí. Gracias.

Todas comenzaron a reír.

—Bien… en lo que los amantes dejan de hacerse mimos… Rei, ¿podrías elegir a la siguiente? — El presentador se giro a donde Rei.

—Claro— Rei saco los papelitos y se los paso.

—La ganadora esta vez es… Fila S numero 1 ¡S1, felicidades!

Los chicos regresaron a su lugar ya más "tranquilos" mientras la chica se levantaba y tomaba el micrófono.

—Felicidades, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? — Esta vez fue el presentador quien hablo.

—Konyshi. Para Haruka… Haru, ¿a qué hora vas por el pan?

Los chicos se quedaron mudos intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse, lamentablemente no lo lograron.

—Yo no salgo por el pan… ¡El pan viene a mí! Me lo lleva mi vecina, es una buena chica al hacer eso. Ya que si quieres también puedes llevarme el pan, estaré realmente agradecido.

La chica asintió desde su lugar.

—Bien, Rin, serás el siguiente por favor.

—¿En llevarle el pan? ¡Me perdonaran pero no le hago a eso!

—No Rin, en sacar a la próxima ganadora.

—¡Claro! ¡Yo la saco! ¿Quién es y por qué puerta?

—Rin… simplemente elige los papeles y listo— El presentador comenzó a reir.

—Oh claro, pero igual gustoso la saco, no hay problema.

—Rin… ¿Qué vas a _sacar_? —Haruka lo miraba de forma picara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rin sin percatarse de eso le respondió. —Esto.

—_Esto_… ¿Qué? — Sousuke le siguió el juego a Haruka, todos los demás comenzaron a reír al comprender a que se referían.

Rin después de eso lo entendió y su cara cambio a un tono carmesí provocando que las risas fueran más estruendosas.

—¿Pero qué diablos les pasa? ¿No se pueden tomar nada con seriedad? ¿Son acaso pervertidos? — Rin bajo la mirada.

—Nosotros nos referíamos a los papeles, de eso que estuviste entretenido queriendo _sacar_ a una fan… era posible que te quedaras con esa idea, ¿qué pensaste, Rin?

Rin se hundió más en su silla. — Nada en particular.

—La ganadora esta vez es… Fila H numero 4. ¡H4! Por favor.

La chica emocionada aventó el papelito al aire y después de eso se levanto.

—Ya sabes, tú nombre y preguntas por favor querida. — Decía Makoto quien apenas se estaba recuperando de tanto reír.

—Mi nombre es Carla. Rin, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Rin levanto la cabeza y sonrió. —Por supuesto, pon la fecha y la hora, los preparativos van por cuenta de estos, Gou la madrina y yo en novio. Sólo mándame la invitación y listo.

—Creo que aun nos da tiempo para una más. Haruka, por favor, elige a la siguiente.

—Sera un placer— Haruka saco los papelitos y se los entrego.

—La última chica ganadora será… Fila M numero 7. ¡M7, por favor! Vaya, comenzamos en la M y terminamos en la M.

El micrófono llego hasta la chica.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Melissa! — La chica respondió emocionada.

—Bien, Melissa. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Va para Gou. Amas en secreto a alguien, ¿cierto? ¿Está aquí entre los 5? ¿Quién? Especifica el nombre por favor.

La chica nuevamente se quedo en blanco, y esta vez no sabía que responder.

—Gou…— Susurro Sousuke.

Gou después de unos segundos levanto la mirada esbozando una nueva sonrisa.

—Sí, está aquí entre los 5. Su nombre es Hazuki Nagisa. A él lo amo como mi amigo y confidente, también es mi preciado compañero de travesuras.

—¡Exacto! Ya lo había dicho, ahora lo rectificare, ¡Gou es sólo mía! Y parece que se termino el tiempo. Gracias a todas por estar presentes. Por cierto tendremos un Evento Especial el 22 de Marzo del próximo año. Espérenlo con ansiosas.

Todos se levantaron y salieron por sus respectivas puertas.

Una vez fuera del panel todos suspiraron.

—Es la entrevista mas cansada que he tenido— Dijo Nagisa tomando un caramelo de una mesa.

—Tienes razón, es la más cansada hasta ahora— Decía Rin.

—Gracias, Nagisa. Me salvaste- Gou le agradeció.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, solo dije la verdad, Gou-chan es mi precia compañera, Gou es sólo mía—. Nagisa sonrió y se dio media vuelta—. Es tu primera vez en un panel así, ¿no?

—De hecho es mi primera entrevista fuera de los castings— Le respondió Gou.

—¿Cómo es posible que bombardearan así a Gou? Esperaba más preguntas para Makoto y Haruka— Se preguntaba Rei.

—Eso le pasa por ser la única chica aquí— comenzó a reír Nagisa.

—Pero acabo todo— Rin abrazaba a Gou.

Todos se adelantaron a la salida menos Gou y Makoto.

—Por cierto, Gou. ¿Puedes esperar un momento más?

—Por supuesto, ¿sucede algo? — Gou se detuvo antes de salir.

Sousuke se percato de eso y simulo salir por la puerta.

—¿Podrías acompañare?

—¡Claro! —la chica fue hasta quedar a lado de Makoto quienes regresaron al escenario.

—¿Podrías bajar y sentarte en cualquier lugar?

—Umh…— Gou lo pensó por un momento. —Por supuesto— Le sonrió y bajo sentándose en la primera fila. —¡Listo!

—Bien — Makoto hizo una señal y algo comenzó a escucharse de fondo. — Estoy seguro que la conoces, ¿cierto, Gou?

La chica escucho la melodía y cuando la reconoció llevo sus manos a su boca casi emocionándose. —Makoto… es… ¿Abendsonne?

Makoto asintió y fue hasta el centro del escenario.

_Can you feel my pain right now?_

_Someone's attitude towards mistakes_

_Already began to gather dust_

Makoto comenzó a cantar y Gou se emociono aun más, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial en ese momento.

_Waiting for your reaction_

_And I lost my faith_

_The sunset grow cast away alone over me_

Sousuke al ya no escucharlo hablar cerca entro nuevamente y camino hasta el escenario sin entrar en él, simplemente se quedo detrás de una pared. Escuchando.

_Like just singing_

_Take my sorrows for the sun above_

_Over days will flow_

_I will burn up if I get too close_

_We're on We're on_

_We know_

Gou sonreía ampliamente con solo escuchar a Makoto, era como si mágicamente todo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor, simplemente estaban Makoto y ella.

_Can you keep the hurt inside?_

_The clouds are hanging low in the sky_

_Already began to cross the day_

Sousuke bajo la mirada y sintió como algo le atravesó el corazón, fue una punzada, una realmente horrible punzada.

_Searching for the tomorrow's end_

_And I lost today_

_Because the place where I belong there for me_

_Dearest all your false_

_Like just feeling_

_When my eyes following the crows_

_Flying far reach out_

_What goes around never comes around_

_We're on here_

Sousuke se fue deslizando lentamente por la pared hasta caer al suelo.

_Like just painting_

_Take my sorrows for the sun above_

_Over days will flow_

_I will burn up if I get too close_

_We're on we're on_

Gou comenzaba a tararear la canción, mientras veía como Makoto seguía cantando.

_Carry the pain inside one's_

_Where do you keep the dusk?_

_Carry the gene inside one's_

_Where do you keep the life?_

_Carry the faint inside one's_

_Where do you keep the sacrifice?_

Sousuke levanto la mirada un poco. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Cerro los puños y golpeo el suelo creando así un ruido sordo.

Gou pudo escucharlo y miro a la puerta, de donde creía haberlo escuchado.

—Ahora ya sabes para quien canto y en que pienso— Dijo Makoto.

Gou se levanto lentamente y camino hasta subir al escenario.

Makoto le tomo de la mano.

_When my eyes following the crows_

_Flying far reach out_

_What goes around never comes around_

_We're on here_

Makoto la acerco a él. Se inclino hasta que su boca quedo cerca del oído de la chica.

_Like just painting_

_Take my sorrows for the sun above_

_Over days will flow_

_I will burn up if I get too close_

_We're on we're on_

_We are!_

Makoto le susurro esa última estrofa. Comenzaron a danzar.

Sousuke miro aquel último momento, se levanto y salió por aquella puerta azotándola.

Gou escucho el estruendo y se separo de Makoto bruscamente.

Estaba por irse corriendo a la puerta pero Makoto le alcanzo a agarrar la muñeca la jalo y tomo su barbilla para acercarla a sus labio y así depositarle un beso.

Sousuke corrió a los baños ignorando a todo y todos, Rin que pasaba por ahí lo noto, miran en la dirección de donde había regresado y camino hasta allí, algo no le agradaba.

Antes de abrir la puerta Makoto salió con la mirada baja, al igual que Sousuke, ignorando todo. Rin entro y vio a Gou parada en medio del escenario, se acerco a ella sin decir palabra y la abrazo. El pecho de Rin comenzó a humedecerse.

"_And I lost today_

_[…]_

_Carry the pain inside one's_

_Where do you keep the dusk?_

_Carry the gene inside one's_

_Where do you keep the life?_

_Carry the faint inside one's_

_Where do you keep the sacrifice?"_

Aquel día no había sido el de aquellos tres… y solo una frase pasaba por sus mentes.

_And I lost today_

_._

_._

_._

Hi everyone! Lo sé… un mes… un mes sin actualizar… pero no soy yo… ¡son mis estudios! Ellos me aman demasiado como para no dejarme tiempo para mí. UwU Tampoco he podido traducir mucho de la novela D: (sepo, traduzco High Speed! Por si no lo sabían –promo time!-)

¡Y es por eso que les traje el especial! ¡No creí que tardara tanto en darle los últimos detalles! Como tampoco pensé que me quedaría demasiado largo… Y el hada del Drama tomo posición de mi mente… Yo no quería escribir drama. Esta última parte NO estaba planeada, ¡para nada! Pero creo que las que son escritoras me entenderán, ¿nos les ha pasado que comienzan a escribir y a veces es como si la historia se escribiera sola? ¿Cómo si ustedes solo fueran meras intermediarias? Pues eso me acaba de pasar con la última parte y algunas otras. Realmente esta última parte fue como un _boom_ de repente me vi escribiendo esto. Creo que al final terminare por hacer un Fic de Romance entre esos tres U/U aunque soy fiel partidaria del MakoGou,(ojo, también soy fujoshi y adoro el MakoHaru xD) no sé porque me salió SouGou. Mi mente es extraña. xD (y si se dan cuenta tiene un poco de HaruGou, RinGou y NagiGou, no sé, solo doy datos curiosos xD)

Por último, para las chicas que en dado caso no sepan, -lo cual sería un tanto raro pero no imposible- la canción es de OLDCODEX, "¿y por qué la canta Makoto?" Pues porque el seiyuu de Makoto es Suzuki Tatsuhisa, vocalista de esa banda (la cual amo 3). Otra, en la parte donde Makoto habla con Yuma, se "conocen" porque comparten seiyuu, o sease, Tatsuhisa. ¡Regresando a la canción! (Aish… es que no lo puedo superar, ¡fueron tantos feels en ese momento!) No quise dañar a nadie, pero el hada del Drama fue la que me puso a escribir eso. Bueno, si quieren escuchar la canción… la poste en mi Tumblr, dejo Link en mi Profile. La letra quizás este para más tarde pero de hoy no pasa, estoy segura (ya saben, los feels). Ahora si para ya decir adiós… Donde Makoto le pregunta a Gou que si conoce la canción, y donde le dice que ahora ella ya sabe para quien canta y en que piensa… ¡Lo dejo a su criterio! Ok, simplemente esperen el próximo capítulo. )3

¡Por cierto! Lo del evento de Free! No es choro, es verdad, se anuncio hace ya un tiempo. Creo que el mes pasado. xD

See you!


End file.
